Meddling with Time
by breezy-mae
Summary: Teddy sighed, " I'm fine. I just wish I could have gotten to know them. I've been told all this stuff about my parents but it's just not the same. I don't feel like I actually know them or that these people could even really be my parents."
1. Teddy Lupin

T rating just to be safe. It's mostly on the K side.

**This Contains Spoilers for the Deathly Hallows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That's only wishful thinking  
------------  
Sitting on his bed, he left strangely empty. He thought talking about his parents would have helped, but in some way, it had only made him feel worse. He felt somewhat incomplete, as if all he had just learned about his parents made them even more mysterious and untouchable. Teddy had hoped that with more information, they would seem more like his parents and less like some mysterious fictional characters in a book he vaguely remembered having been read to him as a nighttime story.

Harry wrapped an arm around is godson. Teddy Lupin smiled at him. Harry was like the dad he never knew. He cared for him just as he cared for his own kids.

"Your father was a great man. I'm sorry you never had the chance to really know him. He was a lot like you. You definitely have his hair. Your mother, she was amazing. She could bring a smile to your face even when you were in the worst of moods. She used her gifts to entertain. My personal favorite was her pig snout. She definitely knew how to cheer you up. She was clumsy as all get out. Always knocking things over and tripping over her own feet. It was a wonder she was such a good auror. Your father was my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in my third year. Best teacher I'd ever had. I learned almost all I know from him. "

Teddy nodded," Were you there when they... died?"

Harry sighed, "I wasn't there when it happened. I was fighting elsewhere. I remember seeing them with the rest that had passed."

Teddy slumped back on his bed. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Are you ok?" Concern etched in Harry's voice.

Teddy opened his eyes and looked at Harry, "Yeah. I'm fine. I've been better, but I'm fine. "

" Sort of a gloomy ending to Christmas day, isn't it?"

Teddy smiled, "Not really. It's better knowing then living without ever knowing. Tonight was as good as any to begin learning. "

Harry smiled," Rather intuitive, aren't you? I guess you got the from your dad. Hey, how about you come down stairs and have roasted marshmallows and hot chocolate with us? James is probably exploding with impatience by now. Let's not keep him waiting any longer."

Harry helped Teddy up from his bed and guided him into the living room. Just as Harry had predicted, James was hopping about with the bag of marshmallow in his hands.

"Finally! Blimey! I thought you two would never resurface from the mess that we like to call Teddy's lair! "James said gleefully.

Teddy rolled his eyes and sat on the couch by Albus Severus.

"Can we _please_ start now?" James groaned as his dad deliberately took his time getting out the metal spears.

Laughing, Harry took gave a spear to his son.

"Be careful!" Ginny called from her favorite chair. She watched from afar, not having the strength to get up. Her belly was bulging from carrying the next member of their family for seven months.

"You listen to your mother!" Harry laughed as he sat on the arm of Ginny's chair, lightly kissing her forehead.

Albus sprinted toward James to get his spear and marshmallow. James was already roasting his.

"Pull it out, nitwit! Can't you see it's on fire? "Albus shrieked.

James smiled evilly, "That's the way I like it."

He took the marshmallow out of the flames and blew out the fire that was eating away at the gooey sugar. He delicately took it off the spear, careful not to smoosh the charred marshmallow. He ate away the ashy coating, revealing sweet, white goo. James grinned impishly, starring at his younger brother.  
Albus cocked an eyebrow before putting the whole picture together. Quickly, he sprinted out of the room.

"Don't touch me with your molten marshmallow!" Albus squealed as he ran through the kitchen. James followed him closely. Harry sighed and got up from the couch.

"This happen every year. You'd think we'd learn not to give James marshmallow near open fire", Harry sighed as he chased after his boys.

"You better not stick that marshmallow on your brother's face!" Harry's voice sounded from upstairs.

"Let go! See! It's not even hot anymore. Look! I'm eating it! "James' yelps carried throughout the house.

Teddy dragged both of his boys down into the living room. Albus was carrying a spear and James was smiling wickedly, marshmallow smeared across his chin.

Albus gave the spear to Teddy and put a marshmallow on it's sharp point.

"Thanks!" Teddy said, ruffling Albus' hair.

Albus nodded in response and plopped onto the couch. James tried sitting next to him but Harry sat between them, preventing any more fights.

Ginny smiled as Teddy gave her his perfectly tanned marshmallow. Ginny accepted it and Teddy gave her two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate.

"Aren't you going to make a s'more?" Ginny asked.

Teddy shook his head, his tawny hair hitting his cheeks lightly," I think chocolate alone is better. "

Harry smiled," Like father, like son."

Teddy smiled as he ate his chocolate. Though he still longed to have known his parents, the emptiness in his chest was slightly receding.

Later, Teddy wandered up the stairs and into his room. Christmas break was almost over and he was actually looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. He changed his plaid pajama pants. He looked in the mirror at himself and concentrated on his hair. Slowly, the tawny hair changed to black. He looked at his eyes and they changed to green. His smooth, slightly muscular chest became very muscular and slightly paler. A scar appeared on his forehead. Teddy smirked and walked out of his room.

He entered the living room to find Ginny and Harry still talking.

"How do I look?" Teddy asked, directing the question at Harry.

"Extremely handsome!" Harry said, staring at the younger version of himself.

Ginny studied Teddy, "You need glasses and a smug expression. Then it will be perfect."

" Hey!" Harry said, slapping Ginny's arm lightly.

Teddy's hair began to grow and turn red. His eyes changed at once and his hip grew wider.

Ginny laughed hysterically. She tried to contain herself after a few minutes.

"Sorry! It's just... I look... so weird... with Harry's... chest!" She said between peals of laughter.

Teddy looked at his imitation of Harry's chest. He smiled, "I didn't want to grow breasts without a shirt on. I didn't think that would be a good idea. "

Ginny nodded, "Understood! I'm glad you didn't. "

Teddy changed back into himself. He had to admit, it was pretty fun being a Metamorphmagus. Teddy decided he was tired and quickly said goodnight before climbing back up to his bedroom. He jumped onto his bed, landing on his stomach. His covers fluttered, creating a breeze. Something fell lightly on the floor. Teddy leaned over the side of his bad and picked it up. It was a photograph of his mother and father. His mother was smiling and holding him in her arms. He was still an infant. His father had an arm around his mother and was smiling too.

Teddy stared at the photo before putting it back on his nightstand. He made a mental note to find it a frame. Turning over, Teddy crawled under the covers and fell asleep.  
-----------------

Teddy woke up on the last day of break to find a package at the foot of his bed. It looked like it had been wrapped hastily. Brown paper was crinkled and taped sloppily. Teddy smiled and sat up in bed. He reached for the package and examined it. There was no note to go along with it. He tore at the paper to reveal a bit of parchment. He searched it for a note but nothing was written on it. He examined it closer. It seemed someone had given him ancient parchment. He looked at it with a puzzled expression before putting it down and picking up the wrapping paper. He threw the paper into his trash bin. Something white fell onto the floor as he did so. He picked it up and found that it was a note.

_Dear Teddy, _

I forgot to give this to you on Christmas Day, so consider this a late Christmas present. I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you myself but I had to be at work early today. 

Teddy smiled. This was probably why the gift was so badly wrapped. He continued reading.

_You're father would have wanted you to have this. It's a map of Hogwarts. It can show you were everyone is within the castle at an time. It also shows a few useful secret passages. To use it, point your wand at it and say, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". When your done using the map, don't forget to point your wand at it and say, "Mischief managed!" I guess I should tell you a little history about this map. As you've figured out, it's not just some old piece of parchment. My father, Sirius, Wormtail, and you're father, helped make the map. It got into the hands of the Weasley when while I was at Hogwarts and they passed it down to me, just as I am now passing it down to you. Take care of it and use it well. Merry late Christmas! _

With love,  
Harry 

Teddy looked at the old parchment with new interest. He took out his wand, pointed at the parchment and mutter, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Black ink swirled before his eyes into the outline of Hogwarts. He looked at the corridors and found a dot labeled Mrs. Norris walking the halls. Teddy was surprised the cat hadn't died over break. The creature was as ancient as it's master. Filch's dot was following it closely. They seemed to be running toward the trophy room, which Peeves was currently inhabiting.

"Mischief managed!" Teddy said with a grin. He was going to have fun with this map. He got out of his bed and walked to his trunk. Everything was already packed so he laid the map onto of his folded clothes. He opened his door and began to walk down the steps. The house was colder than he had anticipated so he turned around, went into his room, and pulled a shirt over his freezing chest. He walked back down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Andromeda Tonks was sitting at the table with Ginny, drinking tea.

"Aw! There's my handsome grandson!" Andromeda said as she looked up from her tea. Teddy smiled and took a seat next to her. "You're not dressed yet? We have to leave for the train soon. "

Teddy rolled his eyes, "We have two hours yet. I'll change when James and Albus wake up. "

Teddy's grandmother shook her head but smiled," You're just like your mother sometimes!"

Teddy grinned and took the cup of tea that Ginny was offering him. He sipped it but took it away from his lips quickly in surprise.

"You should have warned me that it was going to be so hot!" Teddy said to Ginny.

"I'm sorry sweetie! I guess I'm a little absent minded today. Did it burn you? "

Teddy shook his head, his hair swaying around his face.

"I really wish you'd cut your hair. This length is really not becoming to your face. Is this how boys are wearing it these days? It's rather silly. Any longer and you'll start to look like a girl", Andromeda sighed.

Teddy's hair shortened and turned bright orange, "Better?"

Andromeda shrugged, "Halfway."

Ginny ruffled his hair, "With this color, you could almost pass as a Weasley."

Teddy grinned. Albus bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I guess this means I should get dressed", Teddy sighed and pushed in his chair, leaving his cup of tea virtually untouched. He went back upstairs and changed into a navy sweater and faded jeans. He went back down the stairs, almost bumping into a sleepy, yet dressed, James.

"Hey! Wahhh- chit!" James said, yawning. Teddy laughed and went ahead of him. He jumped back into his chair and drank his tea. His hair slowly turned back into its original color and length.

"Hurry up! We'll need to leave in half an hour. Are you boys packed? "Ginny asked.

James and Albus shook their heads while Teddy nodded.

"Figures!" Ginny said as she rushed her boys back up to their rooms to pack their trunks. Every year, Teddy was the only ready to go back to school after breaks.  
--------------------------------

A/N: So? What did you think? Good, bad, ridiculously awful?  
Review it! Please and thank you... and the whole shebang!


	2. Home, sweet home

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Just for that, I'll give you more of the story!

---------------

Teddy walked out of the Potter's large, comfortable house into their well-groomed yard. The air was fresh and still held the dewy remnants of morning. Teddy sat on the bench on their front porch while he waited for Ginny to finish packing her children's' trunks. Rays of sun washed over the perfectly green yard leading up to the light gray, stone porch. Teddy fidgeted with the tag on his trunk. He was anxious to start the journey back to Hogwarts. He was even more anxious than any year prior to this because now he had a magical map in his hands.

Teddy scanned the map once again. Kids were already filling Hogwarts. Some had come back from break early and were already settling into their dormitories. Teddy sighed, wishing he could be one of those lucky souls. He gingerly tapped the map and wiped it clear. There was no use watching the dots of his classmates. It was already torture enough that he had to wait for James and Albus to pack while he had been done more than a day before.

Ginny poked her head out of a second story window, "Teddy? You can load your things into the trunk. I'll be down in a moment. We're just getting the last few things into Albus' trunk. "

Teddy grinned up at her and pulled his trunk quickly to the car. He was very excited to be going. Hopefully nothing else would delay them. Although, knowing James and Albus, something invariable would. He left the trunk open for the boys and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Moments later, Albus and James came bursting out of the house, both looking like strange birds with their coats billowing around them.

" Boys! I thought I told you to button up your coats before you came out here! It's freezing. I don't want to send you both back to school sick", Ginny sighed as she slowly made her way to the car. She pushed back the seat, allowing for a comfortable room between the wheel and her ever-growing stomach. "Harry said that he would meet us at the station. "

Teddy nodded. He had been hoping his godfather would show up. He had a few questions he wanted to ask him concerning the map. In the back seat, James and Albus whined as each pinched or hit the other. Lily slowly made her way out of the house. Ginny helped her into the car between Albus and James.

" If you two do anything to make her mad, I promise a nice embarrassing Howler will be in your future."

Albus paled considerably. He had received a Howler from their mother before and knew that they were anything but pleasant. The experience had been quite embarrassing and he tried not to ever think about it. James laughed but did not continue to pester his younger brother. Lily sat between the two, still sleepy from being woken up only minutes ago.

" Hey beautiful Lily. I can't see those lovely eyes of yours if your eyes are closed. How about you open them up so I can get a good look at you? " Teddy said sweetly.

Lily smiled and looked at Teddy. He studied before kissing the top of her head.

" Someday, you're going to break guys' hearts", Teddy said as he pat her head. Lily smiled toothily and sank back into her chair, eyes closing. Teddy turned around and looked at where they were. He observed from their surroundings that they were rather close to the station. A few more minutes and Ginny would be pulling into a parking space.

Just as he predicted, Ginny parked two minutes later. James and Albus hurried out of the car and found trolleys for their luggage. Teddy followed them and soon they were all heading toward Platform 9 3/4.

" Sending the boys off to school? I wish I had thought of that. Mine are driving the wife and me mad. Where ya sendin' the chaps? " A man asked from a bench.

Ginny smiled, " They go to Saint Rios Prep School for Boys. It's a very nice institution. They teach them well. "

As they walked out of earshot, Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "Saint Rios Prep School for Boys? Is that really even a place?"

" No, but I suppose he won't know the difference. Unless, that is, he is now planning to send his boys there..." Ginny laughed.

Albus ran at the wall as fast as he could. James followed close behind.

" They never wait for me to tell them to go any more."

Teddy smiled, "Is it okay if I go now? "

Ginny rolled her eyes, "If you must.."

Teddy ran at the wall and stopped as the Hogwarts Express came into view. He took a deep breath. Coughing, he made a mental note never to do that again. Steam from the train smelled horrible if you took too deep of a breath.

"Teddy!"

A blonde girl ran up and hugged Teddy. She squeezed him so tight, Teddy thought maybe a second deep breath of steam wouldn't be so bad.

" Olivia! How was your break?" Teddy smiled at his friend.

" Wonderful! My parents took my sister and me to Australia. It was wonderful. The weather was perfect. I almost learned how to surf. Emphasis on almost!" Olivia Levellen replied. " How was your break?"

" Cozy", Teddy replied. He excused himself as he saw Harry approaching Ginny. "I have to go talk to my godfather. Save a seat for me, okay?"

"Of course I will, silly! As if I ever wouldn't? " Olivia said as she left Teddy.

Teddy walked over to Harry, eager to ask him a few questions. Glancing at his watch, he had two more minutes before he had to be on the train.

" Harry! Can I have a word? " Teddy said, gesturing to a corner. Harry followed him.

" Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Teddy pointed at the map, " There's a spot here. I know the Room of Requirements was supposed to be here..."

" It won't show up on the map. That's the only room that won't."

" What about the passage to Honeydukes? Where is that?" Teddy asked holding out the map.

Harry pointed at a far passage, "This one. Hey, you should be getting on the train. Wouldn't want to miss it. Promise you'll behave? Keep an eye out for James. Something tells me he's up to something!"

Teddy nodded and hugged Harry. He hugged Lily and Ginny and then ran off to the train. Olivia was waiting in a compartment for him with another boy and girl. The girl had bright purple hair. It was shoulder length and wavy. She had a very pretty face with little make-up. The boy looked young, despite his age and had short, straight brown hair. His eyes were as blue as a clear sky. He had light freckles across his nose. Olivia was sitting next to the girl and the boy was sitting across from them.

" Hey Ally, Todd! How were your breaks? " Teddy asked, sitting next to Todd.

Todd shrugged, "Same as usual. Hey, can you make boobs? I always wanted to ask you that. "

Teddy laughed, " Maybe."

" Oh come on! That's not an answer!" Todd said, shoving Teddy.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Boys. Is that seriously all they think about? Really, what's so fascinating about our breasts?"

Teddy and Todd looked at each other and laughed.

" See!" Ally said to Olivia. They laughed at the boys and settled into their seats. " I'm so glad we have the group back together again. I missed you guys over the break."

" Allison!"

Ally turned around, "Taylor!"

Taylor waved, "Just thought I'd tell you that you'll be serving a week worth of detention when we get back. Bye!"

Allison allowed Taylor Ellis to get out of earshot before she giggled insanely.

" What did you do this time? " Olivia asked.

" What didn't I do would be a better question. I decided that it would be fun to put a nasty charm on Taylor's make-up. It's not as if anything I could do could make her pig face look worse!"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "I'd watch what you did. She is a prefect, you know!"

" Teddy, Teddy, Teddy! Do you have to ruin the fun? It was just a joke anyway. She'll get over it " Ally said with a smile. " It looks like the red lipstick came off at least. "

Todd laughed, "Should I even ask?"

" Probably not, but I'm going to tell you anyway. I charmed her make-up to all turn into red lipstick. Her eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara. They all turned into bright red lipstick once she put them on. It was hilarious!" Ally squealed.

" Promise you try to keep out of trouble for at least until the end of this month. I think I'm under inspection", Teddy said.

"Sorry, Mr. Prefect!" Ally said, nudging Teddy playfully. " I'll try to control my urges!"

Todd smirked, " As if that will ever happen!"

Olivia threw a glance at Todd and he stopped laughing.

" What? She can't."

Olivia rolled her eyes and turn to the snack trolley. She bought a few chocolate frogs and a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

" Gross! I think I just got lima beans!" Olivia groaned.

Teddy smiled as he leaned back in his seat. His friends were ridiculous but he couldn't live without him. Truthfully, he had missed them a lot over Christmas Break. Teddy looked into his bag and brought out the map. He looked at it, careful not to draw his friends' attention. He didn't want to share this with them just yet. Everything on the map was the same as it had been a few hours ago. He put the map away safely next to the photo of his parents and he and his friends changed into their robes. The train was close to Hogwarts and Teddy had never been more excited in his life ever to be going back to Hogwarts. There was something at the back of his mind that was driving him insane and if he didn't figure it out, he was likely to go mental.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Now go push that blue button and review. If you don't, Teddy will cry and demand that I stop writng at once!


	3. To the Past!

Thanks for the reviews!!! I really didn't want to have to make Teddy cry. ;)

--------------------

Teddy walked into his forgotten room. It was just as untidy as when he had left for break. He smiled. Ginny would be scolding him if she were here.

"This place looks more like a pig's home than a growing boy's", Ginny would say to him.

Teddy smiled. Already he was missing her and it was not even a day since he had left. Teddy rearranged a few things on his nightstand to make room for his parents photograph. This was one of the many presents Harry had given him for Christmas. Apparently, Harry had stumbled upon a box of Teddy's family heirlooms before he came home for break. Figuring he was responsible enough, Harry had finally passed down all the photographs and trinkets. With each item came further knowledge of his parents. Some things seemed vaguely familiar, like a figment from a dream. He couldn't quite remember a few things but some of his baby toys seemed to have a familiar feel to them.

Teddy put the photo in a picture frame and set it on the table. He watched as his parents laughed. Teddy couldn't help but wonder if they ever were truly happy after this picture. He knew that the war had been harsh and his parents had been rather involved in it. This picture may have been one of their last happy moments. He smiled, looking at the picture; he felt he was sharing that last moment with them. A deep sadness took over Teddy as he stared. He wanted more than anything to be able to meet his parents, even if only for a day. He knew he would probably never be fine with just a day though. A day would turn into a week and a week to a year and Teddy would never leave.

"Hey Teddy! Ally and I are going down by the lake. Want to come? I promise I won't throw snow in your face this time! "

Teddy didn't hear Todd. He was to absorbed in the picture to have even noticed if an ice cube would have gone done his shirt.

"Teddy? Teddy! Hey, now that you're back from another universe, how about you follow me? You need to get out of here for a while. Okay?" Todd asked as he took Teddy's arm and pulled him away from his bed.

Teddy shook his head as if trying to clear it, "Yeah, that sounds great."

Teddy pulled his coat on and followed Todd into the common room. Olivia and Ally were already bundled up and ready to go down to the lake.

"Took you guys long enough! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were girls. Well, at least you look good. Umm... except for you Teddy. A smile would look much better!" Ally said cheerfully.

Todd walked beside Ally as they left the common room. He pulled her back from Olivia and Teddy so he could talk quietly with her as they walked.

"I went upstairs and found Teddy staring at his parents' photo. He looked so lost. I feel bad for the little guy. What should we do? I thought it would be best to bring him out with us but I don't know what else to do for him".

Ally nodded and glanced at Teddy. Now that she actually looked at him, she could see that under the thin layer of happiness, something else was going on. Teddy wasn't always the most cheerful person, but he certainly wasn't one to be depressed like this. This definitely wasn't normal Teddy behavior.

Ally left Todd's side and went up by Teddy. She pulled Teddy away from the group as they came to the lake. Teddy's arm was warm and Ally was surprised to find herself thinking that at least not everything about Teddy was cold today. Ally looked down at her feet. A lot of snow had fallen and her boots were leaving large tracks.

"Teddy, I think you need someone to talk to. Todd told me about the photo. Are you okay?" Ally asked as she leaned against a frozen tree.

Teddy sighed, "I'm fine. I just wish I could have gotten to know them. I've been told all this stuff about my parents but it's just not the same. I don't feel like I actually know them or that these people could even really be my parents. Harry and Ginny feel more like parents to me. Those people in the photo, are they actually my parents? I know they are, I have their looks, but I still feel like I'm staring at perfect strangers. Strangers with my face and body. "

Ally smiled sadly at her friend and pulled him toward her. She held him in a gentle hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you never got to meet them. From what I heard, they seemed to have been amazing people. If there was anything I could do, I would. I'm really sorry, Teddy!"

Ally kissed Teddy cheek and then pulled away from him. She looked into his eyes and was relieved to find that they were no longer so lost and helpless.

"What if you could do something? Would you really help me? "Teddy asked slowly."Even if it may be against the law?"

Ally frowned, "Like what?" 

" Time travel"

Ally looked at him wide-eyed, "Teddy, that's extremely difficult magic. So many things could go wrong. I'd never be able to live with myself if something went wrong. Teddy, are you sure?"

Teddy nodded, "I want to research it first. I think I'll go to the library now. It's cold out here."

Ally frowned, not sure this was such a good idea. She watched Teddy walk over to Todd and Olivia, his hair turning light blue. She smiled. It looked like Teddy was no longer depressed. If nothing else, researching time travel would at least keep Teddy's mind away from his parents for a while. Ally joined the group just as Teddy was discussing his time traveling plans.

For once, Todd looked skeptical of one of Teddy's idea.

"Time travel is risking and illegal. You sure you want to go through with it?" Todd asked slowly.

Teddy nodded, "Absolutely!" 

Todd nodded, "Then it's decided. We're going to go back up to the castle and research time travel."

Teddy smiled as excitement made his muscles twitch. He couldn't wait to begin research. He would have to be secretive, Time traveling was prohibited and any books instructing how to do so would probably be in the Restricted Section. Teddy knew this wouldn't be a problem. As a prefect, teachers trusted him and would be sure to give him a pass to look in that section.

----------------------------------

" Professor? I was wondering if I could get a pass to the restricted section of the library. I'm afraid I've run into a problem in my studies. I want to research the history of time travel but all books about it are unfortunately restricted. May I have a pass to get to the books I need?"

Professor Longbottom looked down kindly at Teddy. 

"If I didn't know you, I would not be giving you this pass. You're lucking I know you and your family. I trust you not to do anything to cause problems. If you do, remember, I know your godfather rather well. I won't hesitate to give him a call. I doubt I'd have to. You're a good kid!" Neville said, handing Teddy the pass.

Teddy thanked him and left his office. He left bad taking advantage of Professor Longbottom but he had to do it. He needed to time travel. Not knowing his parents was killing him slowly. Time travel was the only option. He decided to take the pass to the library right away. He really didn't have the patience to wait any longer for a chance to learn about what he would need. Todd had offered to come along but Teddy had told him that, for right now, he wanted to do a little research by himself. He wanted to have a little time. He was still depressed about his parents but that would change soon.

Teddy entered the library and gave the librarian the note. She gave him a look over and, upon deciding that he looked like an honest kid, she guided him to the Restricted Section. Teddy breathed slowly, trying not to give himself away. He felt awful doing this but he'd make it up somehow. Perhaps he'd write to Harry about it. That would make him feel better. He'd tell him about the time traveling. He'd ask him for permission, though even if he said no, he knew he would still do it anyway.  
The concept of asking at least made him feel marginally better.

" Hey, can I help?" Ally asked as she sat down by Teddy.

" Umm, I think I'm just going to check this out. I want to go to Hogsmeade. "

Ally looked at him curiously, "Hogsmeade isn't for another week.."

Teddy shrugged, "I want to go now. I know a way out. Do you want to get the others and come with me? "

Ally nodded," Okay. How do you know about a way out? "

" I'll explain it o the way. It's better seen than told about, trust me!"

Teddy wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder and they walked out of the library together.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, you know what to do! Push that review button or Teddy will become emo and self-destructive.


	4. The Marauder

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I love getting them… ;) Anyway, here's a little more of the story! Enjoy!

--

Teddy pulled the map out of his trunk. He usually kept it at the bottom to make sure that none of his friends ever discovered it when they entered his dormitory.

" Here! This is it!" Teddy said, handing the parchment gingerly to Olivia.

Ally looked over Olivia shoulder, her excited expression soon turning into confusion.

" What? You said something about a magical map, not a nasty old piece of parchment. There's not even anything on it!" Ally said as she snatched the map from Olivia and began investigating it.

Teddy smiled," You have said the magic words."

Ally furrowed her brow," Open sesame...and so me your secrets...NOW!"

She looked at the map and was excited to see letter starting to form.

" I did it!" Ally squealed.

Teddy frowned at her, "No you didn't. What's happening?"

He ran over to her and looked at his map. Sure enough, letters were appearing on the map, but they were not familiar to him. They said nothing of the map. Instead, what he found appearing rapidly on it was this:

Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail would like to congratulate you for getting this far. Apparently, you do have half a brain.

**Padfoot would like to add that she has a rather cute brain!**

**_Prong asks how Padfoot knows her brain is cute. Can he see it?_ **

_Moony would like to apologize to the young lady for his goofy friends. They are both half brains and don't think before they talk. Also, Moony thinks you are pretty as well._

Wormtail says the girl is pretty, but he would like to leave her alone now and get on with his day...

Teddy stared flabbergasted at the paper. It had never done this before. He stared at the word Moony. His father? He tried to hide to emotions he knew were playing across his face. He didn't want his friends to know how much this old piece of parchment was now affecting him. Those were his dad's own words on the paper! Teddy found that he was curious to see if he could hold a conversation with his father through this map. Teddy made up his mind to try later when he was alone.

The words faded from the page, leaving no sign that they had even been there. Teddy snapped back to reality. His friends were staring at him.

"So...Are we going to go to Hogsmeade or what?" Teddy said, breaking the awkward silence.

Olivia was the first to respond, "Sure, can we see what this thing actually does first? I rather wanted to see the map. Don't get me wrong, what it just did was amazing, but I want to see what it was really meant to do."

Teddy nodded, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map immediately responded to these words and soon little dots were trailing across the parchment, following their owners. Ally shoved Todd out of the way so she could get a closer look. Todd glared at her back but said nothing. He was used to this behavior.

" Wow! Can I hold it? I promise I won't talk to it again.."

Teddy gave the map over the Ally. She examined it thoroughly before voicing her thoughts.

" You could sneak around after dark with this thing. I can see Filch now! This is so awesome. Hey look! There's me!" Ally laughed. "I half expected not to find myself. "

Olivia was looking at the map, "I can't see Hogsmeade on here. Are you sure you know the way?"

Teddy nodded, "This exit...it goes into the basement of Honeydukes. I've been through there a few times already. Don't worry!"

Olivia smiled and grabbed Teddy's elbow, "Okay, let's get going then!"

Ally seconded her friend's motion and they went down into the Common room. Olivia walked quickly to the portrait hole, pulling Teddy with her. Ally had hooked arms with Todd, who wasn't looking happy about this. They walked down the stairs and down to where Teddy indicated the tunnel to Hogsmeade was. They filed in, one by one, and started their journey to Hogsmeade. Teddy was in the lead with Olivia, Ally, and then Todd behind him.

" How much longer? " Ally called from the back. It seemed like they had been walking for hours.

" Just up these stairs and we'll be in the basement!" Teddy called back to her. Teddy climbed the steps carefully. They were narrow and easy to slip on.

" Watch your step. The stairs are very narrow!" Teddy warned them. Apparently, he was quick enough because a pair of hands grabbed his waist and pulled him backwards. He flipped and landed on his back. Olivia landed beside him with a thunk.

" Sorry!!" Olivia said as she rolled over to get up. She held out her hand and helped Teddy up. " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine. How about you?" Teddy asked.

" Fine. Sorry!"

Teddy smiled," It's fine. Come on, we're almost there. "

Teddy took Olivia's hand and helped her up the stairs. Ally quickly took advantage of Teddy helping Olivia and grabbed the map out of his back pocket. She unfolded it and looked at where they were.

" It doesn't even show Hogsmeade on here!" Ally protested.

Teddy turned around, "Shh! We're right underneath Honeydukes! Do you want to come this far just to get thrown out?"

Ally sighed, "Sorry."

Teddy continued up there stairs. He left Olivia pull on his hand occasionally to support herself. They finally got to the landing. Ally pushed past them and opened the door above them. They climbed through and found themselves right where Teddy had said they would be. Boxes of random confections lined the walls. Todd looked in the boxes anxiously.

" Hey, lets go upstairs now!" Todd said, eyes wide with excitement.

Ally stared at Olivia and Teddy before shrugging and following Todd up the steps. Teddy looked at Olivia and then realized they were still holding hands. He dropped her hand. He was confused to see her face turn light pink. Was she blushing? Teddy decided to ignore it and went upstairs. Olivia followed closely.

" Look! Sugar quills! " Todd said gleefully. Sugar quills were his all time favorite sweet. He had a bad addiction to them the year before which had caused him to gain seven pounds. Apparently, he had lost them over the summer because he had come back to school looking as thin as usual.

" Remember what happened last time! You don't want to get chubby again, do you?" Ally asked. Seven pounds was not very much, but on such a petite person, seven pounds looked more like seventeen.

Todd rolled his eyes, " I'll just get one. That's all."

Ally shook her head, "I don't think he'll ever learn."

Teddy walked around the shop, not interested in the candy. At the moment, he really didn't want any candy. He wasn't actually very fond of it anyway. Perhaps it was because his grandmother, Andromeda, had always kept sugar away from him as a child. He really had never experienced a true sugar high. Olivia walked past him, brushing against his arm. Teddy looked at her as she continued in the opposite direction. Since when had she ever walked that close to him? True, they were really good friends, but she wasn't quite acting like herself today. Perhaps she was ill? Teddy looked at the back of her hair with confusion. He really wasn't used to this sort of behavior. Well, he was, but not from his friends. Girls at school seemed to think that he was absolutely adorable and would fawn over him. Teddy didn't mind the attention most days. He would respond politely to them, being careful not to lead any of them on. He wasn't. However, used to Olivia acting like one of those girls. Did she like him?

Teddy shook his head. The thought seemed absurd. They were more like best friends than potential crushes.

" Hey, Teddy? Are you coming? " Todd called. He, Ally, and Olivia were standing at the door.

" Yeah, sorry", Teddy answered. " I was sort of lost in thought."

" No, really?" Ally said sarcastically, giving Teddy's arm an affectionate squeeze. Teddy smiled warmly at her as they walked down to the Three Broomsticks. They found a table to the side of the building and sat down. They ordered their butterbeer and Todd began to talk in a hushed voice.

" What are we going to about the time traveling? You've got a few books, right? Well, have you read anything in them? " He asked.

Teddy nodded, "I've been reading them every night. I think this might actually work. I think we're going to have to make the potion. The spell to go back is extremely difficult and easily messed up. The potion is rather hard, but I think we'll be able to do it. It'll take a month to brew though. I don't want to wait that long but it looks like I'll have to. "

" Are you going to tell anyone where you're going?" Olivia asked.

Teddy found that it was now almost hard to look at her for very long. It was like looking into a dazzlingly bright light. He wasn't sure of her feelings and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Things between them could get awkward rather fast and Teddy didn't want to risk it.

" I'm going to write Harry when we get back. I've decided that I'm going to tell him what I'm up to. He, of all people, should understand the most. I just hope that he won't get mad."

Ally nodded, "That's a good plan. See Teddy! You're always just full of good plans!"

Teddy grinned and finished off his butterbeer. He really wanted to get back to Hogwarts now, and it was not just to send a letter to Harry.

" I think we should go now. Someone is bound to notice that we're missing soon" Teddy said. This was most likely true.

Todd laughed, "Yeah, I guess we probably should get back. I'll race you to the tunnel!"

Todd leapt out the door and sprinted down the street. They chased Todd back to the trapdoor and followed him down to the tunnel. Olivia immediately grabbed Teddy's hand. Teddy blushed and was relieved to find the tunnel was dark. His hand felt like it was on fire. He didn't understand what was going on.

Olivia let go of his hand slowly as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

" Thanks.." She said softly, her lips just mere inches from Teddy's ear. He shivered as she walked in front of him. What was she playing at?

Teddy followed her back up to the castle. Once inside, they slowly made their way up to the Common room. Todd flopped down on a couch, making a few second years glare at him. He had interrupted their game of Exploding Snaps.

" I think I'm going to go upstairs. I'm kind of tired" Teddy said as he made his way up to the boy's dormitory. He wasn't really tired, but he had wanted time alone. Not being able to wait any longer, he took the Marauders Map. His hands shook with excitement. He really wanted this to work more than anything.

--

A/N: Ok, well, you know what to do! Review or… um, I'll turn Teddy gay!


	5. Remus Lupin and the dream

A/N: I didn't feel like waiting for replies. Anyway, here's the next addition!

--

Teddy watched as the map suddenly began changing.

Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs would like to inform this small boy in front of them that they don't enjoy being bothered.

Teddy waited for more but nothing came up. He tried a new method.

"Moony, is your real name Remus Lupin?"

Teddy waited until writing began to appear slowly.

**Padfoot would like to congratulate you. Looks like we've got a smart one on our hands.**

_Moony wants to know how this boy knows such things..._

**_Prongs would like to point out that the boy looks a lot like Moony. Is he a relative?_**

Wormtail wants the boy to leave and quit bothering them. It's near his bedtime and he doesn't want the ugly boy's face to haunt his dream.

_Moony takes great offense. Prongs has just pointed out the boy looks like him so is the little git implying that he is ugly as well._

**Padfoot thinks the boy looks quite handsome.**

_Moony would like to thank Padfoot and point out that they are excluding their guest._

Padfoot, Prongs and Moony would like to apologize for talking amongst themselves.

Wormtail is gone and is not going to talk anymore.

Teddy stared in disbelief at their messages. It was as if they were actually there talking. Teddy couldn't believe his luck. This was definitely going to help him get through the next month until the potion was ready.

"Will you talk to me later? I have a lot I need to ask" Teddy said pleadingly.

Messrs. Moony, Prongs and Padfoot agree to talk to this boy later.

Wormtail says he doesn't give a...

**_Prongs would like to warn Wormtail to be quiet and not curse in front of their guest._**

Teddy heard the door opening behind him and hurriedly cleared the parchment. He carefully set it in his trunk and then sat on the lid. Todd walked in the door, eyeing Teddy.

"What were you just doing?" Todd asked suspiciously.

"Umm... just guy things..." Teddy said awkwardly.

Todd grinned, "Oh, I see. You should gave used the bathroom, mate. More privacy, you know?"

Todd laughed and made crude gestures with his hand. Teddy looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"The bathroom is always free. I mean, I understand. A guy needs a little relief, eh?" Todd wiggled his eyebrows.

Teddy blushed, "That's not what I was doing, you perv! You have such a sick mind!"

Teddy threw a pillow at him. Todd darted it, laughing hysterically. Teddy chased him and pinned him down against his bed.

"Why am I friends with you?" Teddy asked jokingly.

"I'm just so charming. No one can resist me!" He winked.

Teddy let him go, "You just keep telling yourself that then!"

Teddy stepped out of the room, telling Todd that he was going to go to the library.

"It's late... why don't you just go to bed?" Todd called as Teddy walked down the steps.

" I'm not tired."

Teddy walked out of the common room and down the corridors to the library. He wanted to talk to the map a little longer and knew that he would have absolutely no privacy in his dormitory. Todd was a rather nosy person and was always leaning over your shoulders to read what you were looking at. Unfortunately, this was one of Teddy's biggest pet peeves and he often had to yell at Todd to stop reading over his shoulder.

Alone in the library, he took out the map that he had snuck out of his trunk before he left.

" Are you there?"

**Padfoot asks where else would they possibly be?**

**_Prongs says that they could be somewhere else if this map could grow little map legs. Wouldn't that be awesome?_**

_Moony wishes the boy a good night. It's very late and he should get some rest._

" No, please don't go. I really want to talk to you!" Teddy pleaded.

_Moony will stay but he would like to know your name_

Wormtail would like to know who the boy is that keeps interrupting his rest. Dumb boy!

" My name is Teddy. "

**Padfoot thinks it's cute! Like a teddy bear! He's going to call you Cub!**

**_Prongs thinks that Teddy has to have a last name. What is it?_**

" My last name is... Lupin..", Teddy replied hesitantly. He couldn't even begin to imagine his father's reaction. Perhaps he would just think it was coincidence or that he was a long lost cousin? Teddy was anxious for his father's response.

_Moony asks if we are related?_

**Padfoot says he does look like you. He's quite adorable..**

" I'm Moony's...yeah, we're related...", Teddy said, not wanting to reveal anything more. He wasn't sure he wanted him to know that he was his son.

_Moony inquires how?_

Teddy hesitated for a few minutes, "I'm your son."

The words on the map seemed to have stopped. Teddy sighed. He thought this might happen. He was just about to put the map away and call it a night when words suddenly burst onto the page.

**Padfoot is extremely shocked that Moony has a son. When did this happen?**

**_Prongs guess that the year is not the same._**

**Padfoot glares at Prongs and suggests that he quit making him look stupid.**

_Moony thinks that the boy must be mistaken. Although, the boy does look a lot like him._

Teddy sighed. His own father didn't believe him and yet his friends seemed willing to take his word.

" I promise that I am your son!" Teddy told the map.

_Moony would like to say that he believes his...son, but he is just still a little surprised._

Teddy smiled. He was finally talking to his father and his father finally knew who he was. This was almost as good as meeting him in person. Almost...

" I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you all tomorrow!" Teddy said.

Messrs. Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot would like to say goodnight and they shall talk to this boy tomorrow.

Teddy folded the map and stowed it away in his bags. He was content for the night and he knew that he would be getting the best night's sleep he had ever had in years. Or maybe not…

_A hand reached around to grab his shoulder. It's nails digging into his skin, trying to pull him backwards._

" You said I had one more day!"

The hand pulled harder, no voice responding in any way to him. He struggled harder and the hand pulled with renewed strength.

" I'm not going. You can't make me leave. I just told them! You can't!" His voice pleaded.

The crooked hand on his shoulder loosened it's grip ever so slight, just enough that he could escape it's grasp. A shriek came from behind him but he didn't look back. He ran faster than he had ever in his life. There was no way he could go back now. He had to stay at all costs.

Something dark flew over his head, stopping a few feet in front of him. It turned slowly and walked toward him. It's face was covered by a black hood but it's white, crooked hand could be seen reaching forward for him. He backpedaled, only to trip on uneven concrete. The figure rushed at him, hissing furiously under it breathe.

Teddy woke up sweating. His sheet were wrapped around his torso tightly with his feet outside of the tight, suffocating cocoon. His breathing was erratic and his heart was pounding. He looked around. The day had begun without him. Sun was streaming in through the window, magnified by the reflection off of the snow. The room was well lit and Todd was standing at the foot of his bed, looking somewhere between puzzled and concerned.

" Are you okay? You were screaming. It wasn't like you at all. I've never seen you have a nightmare before. But man, when you get nightmares, you _really_ get nightmares! I thought you were about to die. What were dreaming about?" Todd asked, sitting on his bed. "Whoa mate, your sweaty! Are you okay?

Teddy nodded, "I just had this weird dream. I think someone was after me. I don't really understand what was going on. Someone was trying to take me somewhere and I didn't want to go. I said something about not wanting to go back and I'd told 'them'. I don't have a clue who 'they' are, but I could tell I didn't want to leave them. There was this figure. I only saw it's hand, but I knew the rest would be just as scary as that white, crooked hand. I fell and it came after me. I think I heard it hiss."

Todd was deathly pale, "You don't think it was Voldemort, do you?"

"I can't say the thought didn't pass through my head. It might have been, but it was just a dream. I should just forget about it. "

Todd shook his head, "Mate, you need to write Harry. He, of all people, would know what to do. Write him!"

Teddy nodded and began to fight the sheet that were struggling to remain around his sweaty body. Teddy wore no shirt to bed so the covers he plastered to his wet chest. He pealed them away, making a note to have them washed. When he finally untangled himself, he found that his muscles ached. They had been tensed during his dream and he was feeling the aftermath. He stretched out his arms and legs, trying to relieve the dull pain. It worked slightly.

"You could cut diamonds with those! Put a shirt on, mate", Todd laughed.

Teddy cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"Your nipples! Cold much?" Todd managed to choke out behind his laughter. Teddy threw him a playful glare before going over to his desk. He took out a piece of parchment and started to write.

_Harry,_

I've meant to write but I've been getting distracted for the last few days. I think I should first tell you about this dream I just had. In my dream, I was grabbed by this creepy hand. It was white and crooked. It was trying to pull me but I wouldn't go. I was deathly afraid of it. I couldn't see it. I fell on concrete and it came after me, hissing. It was just a dream and yet it felt so real.

The next thing I'm going to tell, you have to promise not to get mad about. After some thinking, I've decided that I want to go back in time and meet my parents. You of all people should understand. I really hope your not mad at me. I'd never want to let you down, but I have to know them. The stories aren't enough anymore. I'm going to go with or without your permission, but I really hope you will give my permission. I don't want to have to disobey you.

I'm truly sorry about this but I have to do this. I only hope that you'll understand.

Love,  
Teddy

Teddy folded the letter and attached it to his owl's wig.

" Take this to Harry", he said as the small brown owl took flight. He watched it disappear and then went to the bathroom and took a shower. He dried off, feeling much better now that the sweat had been washed off his body. He looked at himself in the mirror, admiring the way his fell about his face. He couldn't help but think about his grandmother's words. A smile played at his lips, curling the corners of his smooth, pink lips. He wrapped his towel around his waist as Todd knocked at the door. Teddy knew from experience that Todd would not wait for an answer before he opened the door. As he expected, Todd entered the door and began to wet his toothbrush. Teddy left the bathroom and looked for clothes to wear. He opened his trunk and pulled out a pair of faded, distressed jeans, and white long sleeved shirt. He pulled both on quickly and ran down into the common room. Olivia was down there, sitting on a couch. Teddy sat down next to her, forgetting any awkwardness between them.

"I was thinking we should go to the library today and check out a few books about potion making and time traveling. I really want to get started on this. I don't think I've felt more impatient in my life. It's horrible!" Teddy smiled, showing his perfect, white teeth.

Ally squeezed Teddy's shoulders and she came up behind him, "I'm sure it is! "

Teddy eased into her hands as she began to massage his shoulder. It felt good to his stiff muscles. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Wow Teddy. What have you been doing? Your muscles are all stiff and knotted!" Ally said as she felt around his upper body.

Teddy opened his eyes, "Bad dream. Nightmare, actually. I haven't had one of those in years. It was strange. It felt so real."

Ally nodded and continued to rub his shoulders and upper arms. Olivia watched Ally's hands curiously. Teddy would have blushed had he seen this. Fortunately, his eyes were closed and he was completely relaxed.

--

A/N: Sorry! The talk between Teddy and the marauders looked so much cooler in Word because I had different fonts for each character


	6. Love and Potions are in the Air?

A/N: Thanks guy!

lafayette722- Your comment means a lot! Thanks a million!

Thanks to your reviews, Teddy will be staying straight!

--

Teddy's eyes snapped open as he heard feathers ruffling beside him.

" Have I ever told you that you have THE most beautiful owl I've ever seen?" Ally said as she stroked the owl's feathers.

Teddy smiled, "I wouldn't say that too loud. She already has a big ego. I don't even want to know what would happen if you fluffed it up any more than it already is. She might just stop listening to me. "

Teddy grabbed the brown owl and pulled it onto his lap. He untied a letter from it's leg and let it fly away to hunt outside. Teddy read the front of the letter. By the handwriting, Teddy could tell it was from Harry.

_Read this somewhere private_

Teddy sighed. This had to be about the time traveling.

" I'm sorry, mates. I have to go read this. I'll be right back!" Teddy said as he walked out of the common room. He took the letter to the library and opened it in private.

_Teddy, _ _just to put the dream out of your thoughts for a while. Hopefully it was just a one-time thing. _

First, I'd like to address this idea about time traveling. I'm not quite against it. I don't exactly like the idea of you breaking the law, but I understand. When I was younger, I thought many times about doing the same. I know how much it kills you to have not a single memory about your parents. That's why I'm going to allow you to go back. I'm not telling Ginny about this, so please, if you come back home before you go, don't say anything about it to her. She won't be as understanding as I am.

Now, about this dream. I think you may be right that the figure in your dreams was Voldemort. I can't tell you what it might mean or if there is any significant meaning. Perhaps it was just a dream. I'm unsure about it as of now. If you have any more dreams like that, please contact me immediately. I want to know everything. I don't know what else to tell you other than

With love,  
Harry

Teddy smiled. Pressure that he hadn't realized had been building up suddenly realized in his chest. He was so relieved to hear that Harry accepted his plan. He really hadn't wanted to go against Harry's word. Teddy stowed the letter away in his bags before getting up to return to his friends. He was extremely excited about the new and wanted to tell them immediately.

He ran into the common room, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He had just run up seven flights of stairs as fast as his legs would take him. He leapt through the portrait hole and bumped into a timid girl.

" Sorry! Are you okay?" Teddy asked as he helped the girl back up to her feet. The girl blushed and looked at the hand that was holding onto her arm.

" I'm fine! " She squeaked before ran away, blushing furiously. Teddy smiled. He loved how cute girls looked when they got embarrassed like that. He knew most girls hated blushing, but that just added to the cute factor.

Teddy skipped over to his friends, who were sitting by the fire.

" Harry just contacted me! He says my plan is okay!!" Teddy said, bouncing with sheer excitement. "I think we should start brewing the potion now! Please?"

Olivia smiled at her impatient friend," I'll help. Where are we going to do it at?"

" Harry once told me that he brewed Polyjuice Potion in the girls' bathroom. You know, the one the Moaning Myrtle haunts? I thought we would do it there. It sounds like a good place. People still don't go in there. I don't blame them really. Moaning Myrtle is a bit of a drag. "

Ally rolled her eyes, "Ok, chill mate! Take a breath! We'll do it. Do you have the ingredients?"

" I have all the ingredients that we'll need tonight. There's only five of them. "

Ally nodded, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

Ally tugged at Todd, who was busy staring intently into the fire. Todd sighed and followed her. Todd was never one to say he like making potions. This moment was no exception. Todd trudged along with Ally to the girls' bathroom.

Teddy walked into the bathroom first, not even worrying if there were any girls in it. Moaning Myrtle seemed to sense a presence in her bathroom and came zooming out over their heads.

" Well, who are you? I've not seen you before!" Moaning Myrtle asked, floating near Teddy's head.

" This is Ally, Todd, and Olivia", Teddy said gesturing at his friends.

Moaning Myrtle sighed, "Yes, but I asked who are _you_?"

Teddy smiled, "I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself. I'm Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter's godson."

Moaning Myrtle's eyes grew larger, "Did you say Harry Potter?"

" Why, yes, I did. Did you know him?" Teddy asked sweetly.

" Know him? We were practically dating. He used to visit my toilet often. He was rather fond of me. Well, what are you here for?"

Teddy smiled, "We're here to brew a potion. "

" Well then, you'd better get to work!" Moaning Myrtle said as she whisked off cheerfully.

Todd prodded Teddy, "Nice touch with the Harry business!"

Teddy smiled wickedly and laughed. He sat down on the floor and got out all the ingredients to make the potion. He placed the cauldron over a flame and began to look at his potion instructions. Teddy pulled a vile of scarlet colored liquid over toward the cauldron. He looked at it with disgust before he pulled out the stopper and carefully let five drops fall into the black, velvety liquid below.

" That was the hardest thing to get! I had to catch a pixie and take it's blood. It was hard catching the thing in the first place. It kept biting my ears. I finally got it with a well-placed stunning spell. The little devil almost gnawed my left ear off! I had to cut it's arm to get the blood. I figured it's arm would be the least painful place to get the blood from. I really didn't want to hurt or kill it", Teddy explained as he stirred the potion.

The potion was slowly turning from black to teal, keeping the same velvety appearance. Ally sat by Teddy, staring hard at the potion.

" You know, watching it won't make it change any faster!" Teddy laughed.

" Yeah, but you forgot one thing", Ally smiled, keeping her eyed glued on the potion.

Teddy smirked, " And what's that?"

"I'm magical!" Ally said, laughing hysterically.

Teddy rolled his eyes and continued to stir the potion. It was becoming a light blue. Ally giggled uncontrollably, rolling on the floor and clutching her sides.

" Ok, calm down. It wasn't _that_ funny", Todd said, propping himself up against the walls of a cubicle. A low moaning issued from it and his face immediately fell. "Sounds like we have company again. "

Only seconds later, Moaning Myrtle was spinning into view from the closed cubicle that Todd was resting against.

" You guys are making quite the racket. Can't a girl get any privacy in her own bathroom. Boys disturbing a girl in her own bathroom!" Moaning Myrtle huffed.

" Well, it's not like we could help it. Your kind of dead and haunting this place, if you hadn't noticed!" Todd grumbled.

Moaning Myrtle turned on him, "And that makes it okay for you to be so loud? Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I don't have feelings of my own!"

Moaning Myrtle took one last look at the group before screaming dramatically and plunging face first into the nearest U-bend.

"Yeah, could never tell she had any feelings, could you mate?" Todd asked sarcastically.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude. How would you like to haunt a bathroom forever? I can't imagine how lonely it would be. No one would ever want to visit you for very long. She must be extremely lonely. I really do feel sorry for her!" Olivia sighed.

Todd rolled his eyes, "You'd feel sorry for a cockroach! Even for the slugs people belch up."

Olivia blushed and turned to Teddy for support. Teddy shrugged apologetically at her and turned back to the potion in front of him.

"Alright! That's all we can do for this week. Next week, the potion will be in the middle stage. We'll be able to add all but one the ingredients. Newt's blood has to go in the exact moment you have to leave. That's going to be the trickiest part of this potion. I think it will go well, though."

Teddy took the cauldron away from the fire and stowed in away safely in a cubicle. Ally blew out his fire and started to help Olivia put away all the left over ingredients.

"I'm glad you're actually good at this potion making stuff, mate. If it were me, the potion would be blood red and making high pitched squeaks", Ally said sadly as she gave Teddy his bag.

Teddy grinned, "That reminds me of your last potion. I believe I actually heard it say 'help me'!"

Ally rolled her eyes, "Sure, just rub it in my face. How was I to know that the bloody twig thing was a breed of pixie. I could have sworn it was a stick!"

Teddy laughed and walked out of the bathroom. He was glad to be finally leaving it behind. It had been a long day. The potion had taken a total of 5 hours just to get started. Now it had to cool for three days before they could touch it again. Teddy was beginning to think that this potion was by far the strangest he had ever made. He had never had a potion that called for cooling. That was one of the first lessons in potions; never take your potion off the flames.

Olivia bumped into Teddy as she walked through the portrait whole.

" Sorry..." Olivia said, blushing.

"It's alright!" Teddy breathed quickly. He watched Olivia dart upstairs into the Girls dormitory. He was utterly confused.

"Teddy, I need to talk to you. Follow me!" Ally said with a huge grin on her face.

Teddy looked questioningly at her until she finally spoke.

" Olivia is finally letting me tell you that she's liked you for a really long time. "

Teddy smiled and looked at Ally. She waved at him, saying goodbye. This only made Teddy feel slightly confused. Ally disappeared up the stairs after Olivia. Teddy smiled. So he had been feeling that vibe from Olivia. He sank into a chair, content.

" What's with the smile, mate?" Todd said plopping down next to Teddy.

Teddy grinned, if possible, wider, "Olivia likes me!"

--

Alright, you know what time it is… REVIEW TIME! 

Please and Thank you!

P.S: I love you! +wink wink+


	7. Oh, the Awkwardness of Love!

Olivia sank onto her bed, flustered. She closed her eyes, only to have them snapped back open by a loud disturbance. Ally slammed their door and leapt onto her friend's bed.

" I did it! I told him!" Ally squeaked happily. "I did it before you could stop me, because I knew you'd have tried!"

Olivia forced a smile, "Really? Well, what did he say?"

" He didn't say anything. I just waved at him and ran back up here."

Olivia's face fell and she sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "Your such a drama queen. I'm sure he likes you. After all, he did smile!"

Olivia's face brighten slightly, "You should have told me that to start out with!"

Olivia heaved another sigh and fell back hard onto the bed. She rolled over, lost in thought. Her stomach felt like it was trying to dance the salsa and failing miserably. Her breathe was coming in short gasps and her chest felt tight. Her lungs felt as if they were being filled full of cotton balls and there was barely any room left for air. She could imagine how she must look. Her eyes would be wide with panic and her muscles would be tense and rigid. She tried to take a deep breath but that only made it hurt worse.

" Look. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have smiled!" Ally said, sitting now next to her friend.

" I don't ever want to see him again!" Olivia said as she turned to face Ally. " Oh no! I have to go back down there for dinner in five minutes! What am I going to do? Can we just wait up here until he leaves? I don't want to go down there!"

Ally rolled her eyes, "He's not going to kill you! Wow. I have no idea why your panicking. "

Olivia drew in a deeper breathe, "I don't know. I'm afraid of him! I really don't want to go down there!"

Ally shook her head, "Your going to have to face him eventually! He won't just disappear. Just go talk to him. It will be fine."

Olivia frowned, her eyes widen from panic, "I can't. Oh! We have to go in two minutes!"

Ally got up from Olivia's bed and crossed the room to her own. She picked up her wand from the table and put it in her pocket.

" We had best be going now. Just follow me."

Olivia got up reluctantly and pocketed her own wand, "Can you at least go down and look for him first? I don't want to go down there if he's in there."

Ally muttered something under her breathe but went down the steps anyhow. She appeared again moments later.

" It's okay. He's not in the common room", she huffed and then went back down stairs. Olivia followed her hurriedly into the common room. By the time she got to the bottom of the staircase, Ally was already to the other side of the common room and was exiting the portrait whole. Olivia cautiously stepped out into the common room and began to start walking. Unfortunately, Teddy picked that exact moment to come in through the portrait whole. Olivia immediately looked down at the floor and continued walking. She skirted around Teddy quickly, reaching the common room. She heard him mutter something as she walked by him but she was too focused on getting away to figure out what it was that he said.

Olivia was relieved when she made it through the portrait whole and was on to the third floor. She took in a deep breathe and continued on to the Great Hall. She took a seat by Ally, surprised to see that Todd was not already sitting beside her.

" Where's Todd? " Olivia asked.

" I thought you would be able to answer that. Todd and Teddy went back upstairs to look for you", Ally said as she dug into a ham sandwich.

Olivia blushed, "I saw Teddy. He came in right as I was heading for the portrait whole. I ducked down and avoided him. He said something but I didn't catch it. It was terrifying!"

Ally snorted, "You know, he's going to think you don't like him."

Olivia's face fell yet again, "But I do...he just scares me! That's all!"

" Why does he scare you. You like him."

Olivia nodded, "I know. I really can't say why, he just does. I'm terrified of him. Oh, he's probably going to sit by us. Why did I do this. This was such a bad idea!"

Ally shook her head, "I was not a bad idea. You're the one that's making it like this. Look, do you want me to ask him if he likes you?"

Olivia felt her heart leap but she knew her mouth had other plans, "No! Please don't! I don't want you to do that. It's bad enough that he knows!"

" You're over reacting! Just let me ask him!" Ally said, irritated.

Olivia shook her head furiously and got up, "I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed. Good night!"

Olivia raced away from the table and out of the Great Hall. She took the steps by twos until she came to the portrait of the fat lady.

" Lemon drops!" She said anxiously. She was beginning to panic, thinking that Teddy might be on the other side of the portrait again. Thankfully, he was not and she got up to her dormitory safely. Olivia threw herself at her bed, almost missing it entirely. She scooted back onto it and closed her eyes. She dreaded ever having to go back down the steps and into the rest of the school again. Unfortunately, she had class with him all week, starting tomorrow. She sighed and buried her head into her pillow. She felt like crying but she knew she wouldn't. She rarely cried about stuff like this. She got up and kicked off her shoes. She got dressed into her pajamas and looked at the clock. It was only eight- thirty. She could already tell that this was going to be one very long night.

Olivia lay back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. She was surprised to find that she was actually starting to relax enough to go to sleep. Moments later, she was fast asleep and breathing softly and slowly.

_Ally ran at Teddy. _  
Olivia had this same dream all through the night. It played through a loop. As soon as Ally would walk away from Teddy, the dream would start right back up at her approaching him. Olivia woke up thoroughly annoyed. Even in dreams, she couldn't have Teddy. She knew she was probably distorting the issue, but at the moment, she could care less. She was scared to death of Teddy and she just wished that at least in her dreams, she could have him. She fell back asleep, making sure to pull the curtains around her bed.

"Teddy, I need to talk to you. Follow me!"

Teddy followed her in confusion and waited for Ally to talk.

"Olivia is finally letting me tell you that she's liked you for a really long time", Ally squealed. Teddy's face dropped into a frown as she said this. Ally seemed not to notice this reaction and darted away smiling like a mad hatter.

(A/N: Scene change)

Teddy sighed. Olivia was most definitely avoiding him. On the way to Charms, Olivia had intentionally put both Todd and Ally between them. She avoiding even making eye contact. As annoying as Teddy found this, he couldn't get mad. He wasn't exactly doing anything to help either. He had actually taken to following her leading and was, at the moment, avoiding her as well.

Teddy felt awkward around her. Where conversation had been so easy to start before, it now felt like he was trying to get a brick wall to talk back to him. He really didn't want to try in fear that his attempt would fail and be utterly humiliating. He had read in many books about relationships and how awkward and humiliating starting a new one could be. The worst thing, in Teddy's opinion, was how vulnerable it made you feel. He felt like he was exposed to the world. He knew it had to be worse for Olivia. She had just spilled her heart out and now the whole school was soon to find out. It was just a matter of time and with the friends they had, the time would most likely be sooner.

Olivia shied away to the back of the classroom as the entered Charms. An ancient Professor Flitwick stood at the front of the room on an ever-growing pile of books. As impossible as it may seem, he had actually shrank a few inches since the years the legendary Harry Potter had sat in his very classroom.

Teddy glanced at Olivia before making up his mind to sit near the front of the room. He was going to give her a little bit of time rather than rush things and make the both of them feel awkward. He wanted her to come to him on her own time. If she didn't talk to him, he would force himself to work up the nerve to talk to her.

" Please get your books out and turn to page sixty-one. We will be learning a cheering charm today. "

Teddy looked back at Olivia. She was getting out her book and turning the page. Teddy watched as a piece of blonde hair swung into her face and she unconsciously brushed it back behind her ear. He remembered ally telling her once that she should just cut her hair short or wear it up in a ponytail. Olivia had protested, saying both would look silly on her.

Teddy turned back around, a smile forming on his face. He hadn't ever realized just how cute it was when Olivia fussed about her hair. Then again, he was finding that he really hadn't noticed a lot about Olivia. For example, Olivia will refuse to eat an apple with the skin on it. She will spend most of her lunch just pealing one apple so she can eat it. This wastes most of her lunchtime leaving her with only time enough to eat that one apple and nothing more.

(A/N: Sorry, yet another scene change)

Getting up from the back of the Charms classroom, Olivia made sure not to make eye contact with Teddy. She skirted in front of the crowd heading for the door and promptly lost herself within it. This had become a routine for the last week. She didn't even hesitate to think as she glided in among her classmates in the corridors. Ally followed her as best as she could. She was still trying to get used to this weaving in and out of people thing at Olivia seemed to be a natural at. Ally could almost swear the Olivia had been practicing this her whole life. Ally laughed at the thought as she came to Olivia's side.

" Could you not even wait for me?" Ally asked, trying to sound irritated. She wasn't in the least bit irritated, weaving through people was actually kind of fun. It felt like some silly kind of dance.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You know I can't help it. I just go into disappear mode after classes. It's starting to get so that I don't even know I'm doing it until I have at least twenty people on either side of me!"

" Why don't you just talk to him. What's the worst that could happen? He says he doesn't like you and wants to just be friends? Teddy's too sweet to do any worse than that and that is not even bad at all. Why don't you talk to him at lunch? I'll be there to help if the conversation gets awkward or goes nowhere. How about that?" Ally asked, almost pleading. She really missed hanging out as a group. Once she had told Teddy that Olivia liked him, she had been forced the only hang around Olivia and Todd only hung around Teddy. She missed the boys and wanted more than anything to just talk to them all again.

Olivia sighed, "Fine. I'll do it. But you have to start the conversation and I'll just join in. I can't start it by myself. I'll say something dumb and then he'll never want to talk to me again. "

" He likes you, though. I'm sure he'll think whatever you say is adorable. Then you guys can go on and date each other already."

Olivia frowned, "But he doesn't like me. He wouldn't be ignoring me if he did actually like me. "

"Well maybe he's just as shy and silly as you, so he won't talk either", Ally said reassuringly.

Olivia shrugged and walked into the Great Hall. Her heart was already pounding as she thought of Ally's plan. She was afraid to talk to him and also afraid of not talking to him. Having both thoughts was starting to make Olivia feel utterly confused and lost. She sat down quietly and drew her arms closer to her body. She felt safer when she was hugging her arms to her body like this.

"Hey, Teddy! Todd! Come sit down by us! " Ally said as Teddy and Todd approached the Gryffindor table. Todd smiled and walked over eagerly while Teddy seemed to hesitate before he took a seat next to Todd.

"Ok, today we are going to act like mature adults and talk to each other. Alright?" Ally said as she looked from Teddy to Olivia. Both nodded and she continued. "Good, so how have your guys been? We haven't talked to either of you for almost a week. How are things? Anything new?"

Todd nudged Teddy, forcing him to answer, "Things are... fine, I guess. Harry's been helping with my 'extra credit'. He's found a few of the more difficult ingredients."

Olivia was watching him intently, "Oh yeah, how is the...um, 'extra credit' going?"

Teddy smiled, " It's nearly to the finally stages. We have to add a few more things tonight. Do you want to help? "

" Of course. I wouldn't dream of missing out!" Olivia squeaked, excited because she was going to work on the potion, but mostly excited because Teddy was talking to _her_.

" Okay. Come at eight tonight, right after dinner. Actually, we can just walk up together, okay?" Teddy asked.

Ally and Olivia looked at each other and smiled, "Sounds like a plan!"

Todd was beaming. He would finally be able to spend time with all his best friends together. He, like Ally, had missed hanging out as a group. It was fun and all hanging out with Teddy, but he missed the girls terribly.

Lunch seemed to end quickly for them today. Todd got up from the bench and followed Ally and Olivia out. He put an arm around both of their shoulders as they walked to their next classes together. Teddy was following beside Olivia.

" You wouldn't believe how much I missed you girls!" Todd said giving them both a squeeze.

" I'm guessing a lot!" Olivia said jokingly, hugging Todd.

Teddy smiled, "I missed you both, too. I hated not talking to you."

Olivia blushed, "I did, too."

Teddy laughed and grabbed her hand. Olivia could feel her heart beating faster as his fingers slid in between hers and for once, she enjoyed her heart pounding.

They all walked into the Potions dungeon. Professor Dingbit was already at the front of the classroom and was looking out at the students. From what Teddy had heard of how the old Professor Snape treated his students, their Potions Professor was no better. Professor Dingbit had a pinched face. There was never a smile on his lips, save when a student was being punished. Those smiles were more like sneers than anything else. His hair was light brown and hung loosely in a low ponytail. It was always tied back with clear elastic. His cheekbones were high, but they did not make him look attractive. His jaw was sharp, the bones seemed to be pushing against the skin on top of them.

Professor Dingbit strolled across the room to his desk. His long, bony fingers curled around a piece of chalk as he walked back up to the front of the room. Teddy watched as he began to write the instructions fro making a sleeping potion. Teddy knew the procedure and got out his book. Everyone in the class was doing the same. They all turned their pages, frantically trying to find the sleeping potion. Teddy sat back in relief as he found the page. Last week, Professor Dingbit had given a student a week's detention for not immediately opening his book when the lesson began. Of course, this kid was a Gryffindor. Potions teachers never seemed to favor Gryffindors. Teddy often wondered if it was part of the job requirement.

Professor Dingbit turned back to the class, his hazel eyes moved about the room as he looked at each open book. He nodded would seemed to be approval, Teddy was never sure. Professor Dingbit looked at them expectantly.

"Well, is this not Potions class? Get moving!" He sneered as he walked back to his desk.

Teddy hurriedly grabbed his cauldron and set a fire below. It looked at the book for the ingredients he would need. He made a mental note of all of them before he went to the storage cupboards. He pulled out a few ingredients and went back to his seat. Olivia eyed him as he walked by and he winked seductively at her. He heard her giggle as he sat down in his seat.

--

A/N: Reviewing time again! Good, bad, supremely awesome, utterly revolting?


	8. Finally! It Took You Long Enough!

A/N: Thanks I Luv Pepper!!

--

Olivia stared down into her potion. She had never been the best at potion making. That was more Todd's thing than anyone else. He had top grades in this class. Olivia had always been best at Charms. She enjoyed that class the most. She had to admit, her least favorite class, Potions, was also the class she did the worst in. Even Herbology was better than this.

She stared glumly into her gurgling mixture. It had taken on a gross, brownish yellow color. She didn't even want to know what it smelled like. She tried to correct her potion but it seemed beyond repair. Todd leaned over her and looked down into her cauldron.

"That's a little gross!" He said and picked up a few of her spare ingredients. He leaned in closer to her and dropped in a few crinkled, brown leaves. The potion start fading into a light tan, as it was supposed to.

Olivia hugged him, "Thanks! I owe you!"

Todd shrugged, "For what?"

He winked and went back to working on his own. Olivia laughed and stared at her potion. It was almost finished and she was going to try not to mess it up. This would be her first decent grade in the class if she could just keep her potion from turning sour again.

Ally nudged her and pointed at Professor Dingbit. He was beginning to walk around the dungeon, looking into each kid's potion as he went.

"Dreadful, Miss Green! Just dreadful! Yours, Todd, is fine. Miss Levellen, yours is..." he paused over Olivia's suspiciously," is improving. "

Olivia winked at Todd as Professor Dingbit moved on the other side of the dungeon. She mouthed 'I love you' at him. Todd raised his eyebrows and got up from his seat with his left over ingredients.

"Better not let Teddy know. I'm pretty sure love triangles only work if the other guy doesn't know about your two love lives", Todd whispered as he walked past her and into the storage cupboards.

Olivia smiled at him on his way back to his seat, "You're my secret lover then?"

Todd shrugged, "Sure! Sounds like a bit of fun! Just don't let my mate know. I don't think he'll think kindly of this affair we'll have. I'm sure he's the possessive type that thinks women should only have one lover. Stuck in the dark ages, isn't he?"

Olivia laughed as she bottled some of her potion. Hers was not as good as Todd's, but it was much better than any of her previous potions.

Ally grabbed Olivia's elbow and walked with her up to Professor Dingbit's desk. They both gave him their potions and walked back to their seats.

"Wow! I'm impressed! That's the best any of your potions have ever looked", Ally whispered.

"I know! It pays off to have Todd as a friend!" Olivia whispered, trying not to laugh.

Ally smiled wickedly, "Cheater."

They joined up with Todd and Teddy on the way out of the dungeon. Todd winked at Olivia, motioning for her to walk beside him.

"I think she should have a little fun with little Teddy's brain!" Todd whispered into her ear. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Teddy looked at him questioningly. Todd just shrugged and looked ahead. Teddy shrugged as well. He kept an eye on Todd. Todd leaned into Olivia and whispered into her ear.

"Laugh when I'm done saying this, okay?" Todd said. Olivia laughed and looked up at Todd.

"You're so cute when you laugh!" Todd said and kissed Olivia on the cheek. He looked directly at Teddy with wickedly look after he said this. Teddy was now completely confused. His hair was taking on a slightly greenish hue.

Teddy was at Todd side in a heartbeat once the entered the common room.

"What was that about down there?" Teddy asked, his hair was turning red. Todd laughed as he saw this.

" Nothing. Olivia and I are secret lovers. We've only just decided this!" Todd laughed. "Don't' worry, mate. I was just messing with your head."

Teddy let his hair turn bright red, "I'm going to kill you!"

Teddy pushed Todd against the wall, his eyes turning black and demonic looking. Todd eyes grew huge,

" Teddy, I was only joking. I have no feelings for Olivia other than the friendly sort!" Todd breathed.

Teddy let him go and began laughing. As he did so, his hair turned back to its original tawny color.

Todd looked at him and laughed, "I'm seriously going to get you. You had me worried for a moment! Please never go psycho Teddy on me again. That face was creepy. I think I'll have nightmares for a week!"

Teddy laughed harder, "Aww! That means I won't be getting a proper sleep for a while!"

Olivia, who had been watching this, was clutching her sides.

"And what are you laughing at?" Teddy said, turning into psycho Teddy again.

This only succeeded in making her laugh harder. Ally walked down into the common room and stared at her friends.

" What's so funny?" she asked. Todd, Teddy, and Olivia laughed even harder as she sat down next to them. " No, seriously! What's so funny?"

A girl with brown, curly hair walked over to them, "Well, you see, they are laughing because Teddy just turned Todd prank around on him. Todd was pretend flirting with Olivia. Teddy confronted Todd about it and his hair went red. Probably a charm. Anyway, Teddy asked him what he was doing before they came up here. Todd then told him about how he and Olivia are now secret lovers and that the three are now in a love triangle. Teddy's hair went bright red and his eyes went black. He said he was going to kill him. Todd pleaded and told him it was a joke. Teddy let him go and started laughing. Todd realized his chain had been yanked and told Teddy he was going to have nightmare from the psycho Teddy images. Teddy moaned about not getting any sleep for a week then. Olivia was laughing hard and the boys were laughing. You came down and well, you know the rest!"

Ally sighed, "Well, that kind of takes the life out of a funny story."

"Whatever do you mean? My mother says I tell great recaps!" The girl frowned at them and walked away.

" I'm sorry I missed all that. It might have actually been funny had Miss Documentary not spoiled with her lack of humor. Seriously! The girl kept a straight, down-to-business face on the whole time!" Ally muttered.

Olivia laughed and went over to Teddy and Todd, "So, I was thinking. This love triangle thing just isn't working for me. No offense Teddy, but I just don't like you that way. Todd and I just share something special. "

As Olivia finished saying this, she grabbed Todd face and kissed him furiously. Teddy stared in disbelief at the two. When they finally broke apart, both of their friends were looking at them, speechless.

Olivia laughed and looked at Todd. His face was turning red from his attempt to hold his laughter in.  
Finally, just as he looked like he was going to explode, he burst into a fit of giggles.

" It's alright, Teddy. I didn't actually kiss him. My hand was over his mouth! Wow! If only you could see your face. It's priceless!" Olivia squeaked.

Teddy snapped out of his daze and glared at her, "Stop toying with me already!"

Olivia stopped laughing immediately, "Oh, Teddy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.."

Olivia was stopped short as Teddy's lips were pressed against hers. She froze as his lips moved against hers. Suddenly, her eyes snapped shut. She had just realized what was going on and was now kissing him. Teddy smiled into the kiss and lightly bit her lower lip. Olivia gasped and kissed him even more passionately. Had she not been too absorbed in the kiss, she would have noticed that everyone was now staring at them. However, she didn't know this so she pushed her tongue against Teddy's lips, asking for entrance.

" Ahem! Young eyes!"

Olivia jumped back from Teddy quickly. They both looked around at their audience, blushing furiously.

Miss Documentary was standing nearest to them. By the scowl on her face, it was apparent that she was the one that had broken them apart. Ally was glaring at her.

" Oh, like you've never snogged anyone before, Natalie!" Ally chimed in.

Natalie frowned, "Well I, at least, had the decency to do it in a more private place!"

Ally rolled her eyes, "Oh, leave the two lovebirds alone! They weren't hurting anyone, were they?"

Ally asked this addressing the room. Every Gryffindor shook their head.

" It was a nice show, actually!" James said from a chair near the back.

Ally smiled at James, "See! A little creepy, but at still. "

Natalie rolled her eyes and went up the girls' staircase. Ally watched her go up the steps before she spoke again.

" You know, sometimes I really wonder why they put her in Gryffindor. She should have been in Ravenclaw. No offense to the Ravenclaws, I love them all, but she would have fit in better there!" Ally said to Olivia and Teddy.

Teddy was staring at James. He was still a little red in the face as he walked over to him.

" That was extremely creepy. Please never say that again, or I shall have to tell your father!" Teddy said with a smile.

James shrugged and went back to his book. He had been reading some muggle book. He was known to do this. He called it embracing his heritage. As he explained it, Harry was a half-blood so that made him one-fourth muggle. By reading these books, he was getting in touch with his 'muggle side'. Teddy left him alone to do this and walked back over to Olivia. She was no longer blushing.

He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Olivia Levellen, will you be my girlfriend?"

Olivia began to blush again, "Yes! I thought you were never going to ask. It took you long enough!"

Teddy laughed and grabbed her hand. He led her over to a couch and motioned for Ally and Todd to follow. Teddy sat down and put his arm around Olivia's shoulders. Olivia leaned against him and waited for whatever it was Teddy wanted to say.

"After dinner, we need to do our 'extra credit'. We can't waste time tonight because everything must be added at precise times. This is where the 'extra credit' will start to get tricky. Everything is on a timed schedule from this point on. This means it will be ready next week on Tuesday at eight fifteen at night."

Todd was the only one to see Olivia's face drop at this news. He didn't say anything right then but made a note to talk to her later.

" That's great! Teddy! I'm so excited for you! What time are you going back to?" Ally asked.

Teddy shrugged, "That's the last thing I'll have to decide on and I'm not quite sure yet. It's between my dad's sixth year or Harry's third. "

Todd nodded, "If it were me, I'd go back to your dad's sixth year. The marauders sounded like a fun group. I wouldn't mind hanging out with them."

Teddy grinned, "I had thought of that, but I also want to know what my dad would have been like as I would have known him. I really can't decide which I'd rather know, my older dad or my younger dad. That felt odd saying that!"

Teddy giggled and looked at his watch, "We have exactly an hour and a half before we need to work on our 'extra credit'. Should we go down to dinner then?"

Olivia nodded, "Sure. Wow! Time sure does fly. I feel like we were only just getting back from lunch a moment ago!"

Ally laughed, "Ollie, it's been three hours!"

Olivia shrugged and grabbed Teddy's hand. They walked down to the Great hall excitedly. Todd could barely contain himself. Looking at him, one would think he really was about to explode. Ally nudged Todd to quit and told him that he looked a little suspicious and that Professor Dingbit would be sure to notice. This wiped the huge grin Todd was wearing right off his face. He really loathed Professor Dingbit. He was always ruining all the fun, just as Professor Snape was rumored to have. Todd leapt on the bench at the Gryffindor table and hastily started to pile his plate with food. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by a certain professor.

Professor Dingbit stopped right behind Todd and looked down at him. Todd felt someone's eyes on the back of his neck and he turned around slowly.

" Why in such a hurry? Going somewhere?" Professor Dingbit sneered.

Todd gave him a huge fake smile, "Why, yes! I am. You see, unlike you, I can hold done a girlfriend and I have a date right after dinner that I really don't want to be later to. "

Professor Dingbit smirked, "Then we wouldn't want to make you later with a detention, now would we?"

Ally kicked Todd's leg before he could say whatever nasty comeback it was that he was mostly likely thinking of.

"Of course not, Professor. I'm terribly sorry. I was out of line to bring your love life into question", Todd said with fake remorse.

Professor Dingbit scowled down at him before walking away. Todd made rude hand gestures at his back as he walked away. Ally kicked him once again as a warning.

"What are you trying to do, get a detention? I thought you wanted to go do 'extra credit' tonight!" Ally yelled.

" Shh! I was only having a little fun. Anyway, it's out of my system now so it won't happen again!" Todd said with a shrug.

Ally sighed, "Well, it's a little late. The damage is done. Professor Dingbit will not be suspicious of us all and we're going to have to sneak around tonight. Thanks Todd!"

Todd smacked his forehead, "Oh! I didn't think of that!"

"Obviously!" Ally muttered.

Todd looked at Teddy, "I'm really sorry, mate!"

Teddy nodded, "It's alright! We have the map so it will be easy to sneak around. I have it in my bag with the ingredients for tonight. It shouldn't be a problem."

Todd sighed with relief and went back to eating his food. This time, he ate it at a normal pace so he wouldn't attract any more unwanted attention.

--

A/N: Hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated!


	9. A Night of Surprises

A/N: Thanks I Luv Pepper

A/N: Ok, I feel like I must update! Thanks for the nice reviews!!

--

The halls were as empty as a ghost town as they walked silently through them. Teddy held to map in front of his face as he walked down the hall. He led his friends by the faintest light from the tip of his wand. Even this light, which hardly even lit up the map he was holding, seemed terribly bright to the four kids that were sneaking about the school. In situations like these, everything seems to be exaggerated. Teddy glanced at the map. Ally had been right about Professor Dingbit. A little dot with his name was floating around the corridors of the third floor. Teddy constantly watched as he moved swiftly and silently down the hall. Being winter, it was already pitch black at on eight at night.

"Where is he now?" Ally asked under her breathe. She had to be right by Teddy's ear as to not have to speak to loudly. Though they were on different floors, Ally was paranoid that somehow Professor Dingbit would hear them.

Teddy looked at the map, "Still on the third floor. He's by the staircase. I think we can get to the bathroom easily. Fortunately for us, he picked the wrong floor to patrol. "

Todd leaned into Teddy to whisper, "Don't you think we should watch for other students? He may have the other prefects working for him tonight. It would be awful to have a battle of the prefects right as we get to the bathroom."

Teddy nodded, "It's alright. He's the only one we need to worry about. Everyone seems to be staying in the Houses tonight. The only others names out are Flitwick and Longbottom. Professor Longbottom wouldn't turn us into Dingbit though. I think we're safe. Besides, none of them are near the bathroom. Wait...Dingbit's on the move. He's taken to the stairs. Be quiet now. He's coming to our floor."

Olivia instinctively grabbed onto Teddy's arm. He paid no attention to this as he was too busy trying not to make a noise. At the last possible moment, he pushed everyone into an empty classroom, locked the door, and put out his wand. His breath was now coming in shallow gasps as he tried to not make even the slightest sound. He listened as footsteps that he knew could only be Professor Dingbit's pass the room they were now hiding in. They all waited in darkness for a long time after they had heard the footsteps recede. Teddy finally made a tiny bit of light with his wand and looked at the map.

Faster than he had ever moved in his life, he put the light out. Right outside the door on the map was Dingbit's dot. Teddy stopped breathing and listened hard. The door handle was turning just to his left and it was making his skin crawl. He knew nothing more than a few weeks of detention would be the punishment, but he still felt that if the door opened, something terrible and unimaginable would happen. His heart was beating so hard he was afraid it would betray him. The door began to open slowly, teasing them with agonizing suspense. A foot came through the crack of the door and Teddy felt his heart skip a beat. This was it! He was done for!

"Couldn't sleep, Professor?"

The foot seemed to hesitate before pulling out of the small gap between the door and its frame.

"Just wanted a nice stroll around the school. I have a feeling that a few students are out later tonight", said the voice of Professor Dingbit. His words were slow and purposeful. Teddy could feel that they were pointed toward them. He felt Olivia tighten her grip on his arm, which was already starting to tingle from lack of circulation.

"Oh, I see. Well, there are students out tonight. I saw a few on the fifth floor. I can't say who they were. They scattered so fast I could have almost sworn that they hadn't even been there at all. Quiet suspicious if you ask me!" Replied a soft, cheerful voice.

"Thank you for the tip. Good night to you!"

Outside the door there was the sound of two pairs of shoes hitting the floor. Both seemed to be walking away from the door, though in opposite direction. As they both seemed to fade away, one pair stopped entirely as if pausing. It waited for the other pair to fade completely before moving again. Teddy winced as he heard them coming back to his door. Professor Dingbit was returning. The footstep grew closer and closer to the door. Olivia hugged Teddy's arm to her chest and he could feel her heart was racing like his. He knew Ally, to his left, and Todd were both feeling the same thing as he. They all knew that in a matter of seconds, they would be caught and interrogated.

The footsteps grew louder until they were right at the door. A shadow fell into the room and Teddy heard Olivia whimper. He looked over at her, seeing only the outline of her terrified face. His head snapped back to face the door as it started to creak open.

"Come on out. I know you're in here!" A voice called from the half-open doorway.

Teddy was startled. It was not the voice he had been expecting. Though he could not identify who the voice belonged to, he knew that it was definitely not Professor Dingbit. There was a gentle quality to this voice that Dingbit's lacked entirely.

"Please come out. I'm not going to turn you in. If that had been my intention, I would not have sent Professor Dingbit to look for imaginary students on the fifth floor. Now can you please come out so I can talk to you properly, Mr. Lupin?"

Teddy sighed and got up. Olivia tried to pull him back down but he shook her off and indicated that it was alright. She got up as well and all four went out of the dark classroom. Teddy was surprised to find that the owner of the voice and his protector was Professor Longbottom. Teddy smiled but his smile soon faded when he saw the expression on his teacher's face. Professor Longbottom wore a troubled expression.

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you could have gotten into? You aren't being very careful, Teddy Lupin. People are starting to get suspicious of you, Professor Dingbit especially. You are very fortunate that I saw him roaming about the corridors tonight. He knows you're up to something but he still has yet to figure out what. Oh, if he only knew! He thinks your just causing a bit of mayhem. Well, he would have been in for a surprise if he had found out your true motives for being out tonight!" Professor Longbottom sighed. "Well, we don't have much time. You have only a few minutes to work on your 'extra credit'. "

Professor Longbottom looked at their shocked faces, "Oh yes! I know. Your godfather, Harry Potter, has informed me of your plans and asked that I keep a watch over you. I'm surprised that you've gotten this far. I thought for sure that you would have been discovered last week when your potion started to give off a nasty smell. That part of the corridor reeked. I contained the smell fortunately, but Professor Dingbit still got word of it. He's been getting more and more suspicious for the last week. I really don't know how much longer I can cover for you. But enough of this! We have to get going if you want to be able to add your ingredients!"

Teddy seemed to snap out of a daze at these last words and began walking to the girls' bathroom. He muttered a thousand 'thank-you's' to Professor Longbottom as they walked into the bathroom. He accept each one and urged Teddy to get on with his potion. Teddy dropped to his knees and pulled a few brown clumps from in his bag. He dropped on in at a time until he had only on left. He explained, as he stirred the potion, that this was just an extra in case something were to go wrong on one came up missing. He changed the direction of the stirring after five strokes and then finally came to a stop. He looked down at the potion and was pleased to find that the potion was now smooth and yellow. This was just as the book had described it.

Professor Longbottom checked the corridors before helping them to get back to the staircase. Teddy thanked him once again for all his help before walking up the steps to the seventh floor. Teddy pulled out his map and looked for Professor Dingbit. His dot was pacing the Entrance hall, near the staircase.

"We'd better hurry! Dingbit's near the stairs and I think he's going to come up. We had better not test him again. I don't think we should be so lucky a second time!"

With this being said, they all hurried up the steps and up to the Fat Lady.

"It's a little later, isn't it?" She said in a bored tone. She flipped her hair and sighed, "Well then, are you going to give me the password or must we sit like this all night. You know, I do have better things to do. Just because I'm a portrait doesn't mean that I must stay here always. Unlike Muggle paintings, I may move about my frame!"

"Yes, yes! We're sorry! Of course you can and I hope you do! Jelly tubes!" Ally said impatiently.

The Fat Lady huffed an irritated sigh and swung open. Teddy had never felt so safe in his life than when the portrait swung shut behind them. They all sighed with relief and sank into the couches by the fireplace.

"Some night, huh?" Ally said as she looked at each person. Todd was rubbing his temples, trying to relieve the stress of this evening. Olivia was sitting by Teddy, leaning against his shoulder, her eyelids drooping with exhaustion. Teddy was wide-awake with leftover adrenaline. His pupils were still dilated even though it was quite bright in the common room.

Teddy breathed in, "Quite!"

Ally laughed. She could feel the exhaustion starting to creep into her limbs. Her arms were starting to feel heavy and her feet seemed unwilling to have weight put on them again. She got up and walked to Olivia.

"I think you and I should probably go to bed before we're too tired to move", Ally said and helped Olivia up. Olivia slumped against her, her body worn out from all the previous excitement and adrenaline. She kissed Teddy good night and let Ally support her up the steps. Teddy looked at Todd. Both boys still weren't feeling the after effect of an adrenaline rush. They both felt fine and did not particularly want to go to bed just yet.

"So, Harry told Professor Longbottom, eh? Might have been nice of him to tell us this, right mate? Would have saved us a little stress tonight, that's for sure!" Todd laughed.

Teddy smiled, "No joke. I wish Harry were here. He was always sneaking about this castle doing things more difficult and dangerous than this. Too bad. I wish he could pass some trick of the trade to us. Maybe I should just have a nice chat with George Weasley. He and his twin were right pranksters! They got away with some much under these walls without the professor knowing a thing. They would sure come in handy right about now! Maybe I should go back to Harry's third year then. I can talk to all of them if I do that and still have my dad! Perhaps I will..."

Sleep was starting to sneak into both boys eyes. They looked at each other and silently agreed that his conversation could be picked up the next morning. They pulled themselves off their comfortable chairs and slowly took to the stairs. Each step seemed like a mountain to their tired limbs. By the time they had reach the door to their dormitory, they were both feel rather heavy and sluggish. Teddy tried to get out of his clothes quickly but his attempt at quickly turned into six minutes just to strip down to his boxers. He felt like he could just fall flat on the floor and not move ever again and be content with that as he put a white, long sleeved shirt. He didn't even bother with pajama bottoms. Leaning down to put them on would have surely made him fall over. His head and shoulders felt like they weighed the equivalent of a baby elephant.

Teddy dropped into bed and felt relieved. All the weight on his top half seemed to spread throughout his body evenly, making him sleep like he was sinking deep into his mattress. He felt insanely comfortable and let his heavy eyelids drop and sleep finally take his exhausted body.

--

A/N: I hate the aftermath of an adrenaline rush. It's so exhausting that it almost hurts to stay awake. In case you've never experience it, let me tell ya, it's rather annoying. I hate the feeling of my whole body feeling like a sack of extremely heavy potatoes. Te he. Anyway, reviews are very welcome. Sadly, they're kinda what I live for during this long, boring spring break! So, review and I'll love you always and forever.

Wow! I must be getting tired...I'm rambling! :P


	10. Shirtless Today, Mate?

A/N: Thanks! As for what time he will travel to….you'll see soon!!

--

Waking was hard for both boys. The sun fell into their room, demanding each to get out of bed. Teddy tried in vain to block out the sun and finally gave up at about his third attempt. He rolled lazily off the bed and pushed himself into a sitting position, using his bed for support.

"I have been this tired in ages!" Teddy exclaimed as he pushed himself to his feet. "What time is it?"

Todd looked at his watch, "Seven twenty-three. Too early if you ask me!"

Teddy nodded sleepily and pulled on a pair of jeans. He walked toward the door and was about to open it and walk downstairs when Todd started laughing. Teddy turned around, his hand still on the door handle, and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Planning on not wearing a shirt today, mate? I do think it's a bit too cold today to go without one!" Todd said, a grin still lighting up his face.

Teddy looked down at his bare chest and then at his dresser. He shrugged and opened the door to walk down the steps. Todd laughed and took his shirt off as well. He flung it at his bed before following teddy down into the common room. All the Gryffindors turned their heads to look at them. A few whistled while someone muttered disapproval.

"Hot, shirtless boys at twelve o'clock!" A girl yelled. Her friends looked at her and blushed, embarrassed to be sitting next to her.

"I was thinking of going shirtless myself!" Allen Pennick smirked. He was one of the boys' roommates.

The girl sitting next to Allen turned to face him, "Please don't! No girl, in their right mind, would want to see you without a shirt on!"

" Well, I don't know about that. Ashlyn seemed pretty eager to!"

The girl in question glared at Allen before blushing furiously and walking toward the portrait hole.

Allen yelled after her, "Oh, come on! You know I'm only kidding!"

Ally nudged Teddy, "You do know that you don't have a shirt on, right?"

Teddy smiled, "Oh! Is that why everyone is staring and making such a fuss? I thought a doughnut truck had overturned!

Ally rolled her eyes and pushed both boys toward their staircase, "Go upstairs and get dressed. I don't want to see either of you down here again being half-naked. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, mother!" Todd giggled. Ally gave a fake sigh and pushed both boys onto the first step.

Todd climbed the steps next to Teddy. Both boys were laughing at this point.

"Bossy, that one! Can't even take a joke!" Todd said as they entered their room and he pulled his shirt back over his head. Teddy, meanwhile, looked through his drawers for a shirt to wear.

--

A/N: Ok, just a short, meaningless update. I'll begin the time traveling next update so stay put. The year Teddy is traveling to will be revealed shortly. Possibly even tomorrow if I can get the time to write for a while. Be excited!! Haha


	11. Traveling At Last!

A/N: AW! THANKS SO MUCH, 00jade and I Luv Pepper!! Your reviews have made my day!

This part doesn't exactly connect with the last bit so I guess I'll put it in a new update. Time traveling time! Safety restraints are necessary. Pull down on the bar when you hear the click. Thank you for boarding this fic. Hold on tight and enjoy the ride!

...Sorry. That was random. Anyway, TO THE STORY!!

--

A week had passed since Professor Longbottom had saved Teddy. According to Teddy's calendar, today was the day the potion would mature and be ready at exactly five in the evening. Teddy was anxious and jittery all day. On quite a few occasions, his professors would ask if anything was wrong and suggest that he took a trip down to the Hospital Wing. Teddy would just smile and sit on his hand, explaining that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him and that he sorry to have interrupted the lesson. In Herbology, Professor Longbottom gave him a knowing look each time Teddy asked Todd under his breath what time it was.

"Watching the clock and counting minutes won't help the time go any quicker. As I see it, time travels at a rate of minute per minute", Professor Longbottom would whisper as he passed Teddy on his way about the greenhouse to check up on each student. Teddy would sigh heavily and pretend to actually do work. He knew he would never truly be able to concentrate enough to even know what the lesson of the day was. Professor Longbottom noticed this and asked Ally politely to secretly help Teddy along with the lesson and make it look like he was actually doing something. He knew the other kids would be suspicious if Teddy did nothing all class and got away with it. A few times, Professor Longbottom made a show of demonstrating to Teddy how to hold his seedpod so it would look like the reason for Teddy's slow progress of planting his seedpod was that he was confused by the lesson. A few Gryffindor who really knew Teddy knew that something was going on. After all, anyone who really knew Teddy knew that he had absolutely no trouble with Herbology. So would even say he was almost gifted in the area. This came from the fact that Professor Longbottom was always dropping by the Potters' house and was always eager to share his knowledge of the subject with anyone with an unoccupied ear.

Teddy was relieved when lunch finally came. He sank into his seat and, for the first time that day, his hands stopped jerking and shaking about.

"You owe me big for Herbology. I had to do twice the work today and you know how much I just ilove/i that subject!" Ally said as she inhaled her food. She was exceptionally hungry today. Perhaps it was because she, too, was anxious for five o'clock.

Teddy grimaced, "I'm really sorry about that. I'll make it up to you later! I guess when I get back from my time traveling I will?"

Ally smiled, "Don't worry about it. Hey, it's three o'clock! Two more hours!"

Teddy's hand immediately began to twitch again. It was almost getting unbearable to have to wait. He wished the potion didn't have to run on a very specific time schedule. He smiled for it made sense that a itime/i traveling potion would run on specific timing.

"Have you decided on which era to visit?" Olivia asked. She had been very quiet all day and this was one of the very few times she had spoken.

Teddy nodded, "I'm going back to the Marauder's era. It seems to interesting and all the voices of the map have been haunting me ever since I talked to them. I have to know these people!"

Olivia frowned, "But don't you want to experience what it truly would have been like to have a dad?"

Teddy sighed, "More than anything in this world!"

His friends looked at him, all sharing the same look of confusion. What Teddy had said did not make sense to any one of them.

"How does that work then, Teddy? Why don't you go to Harry's third year?" Ally asked the question that was on all their minds.

Teddy smiled, "I'm going to travel twice. If you hadn't noticed by now, I have had exactly twice the amount of each ingredient than I actually needed. I've been talking with Harry and he's been sending me double the required amount of each. "

Ally nodded for she had noticed this, though she'd never really thought much of it. Olivia looked strangely melancholy upon hearing this. Teddy noticed and opened his mouth to say something. He soon thought better of it and shut his mouth. Ally had noticed Olivia, too. She nudged her and whispered, 'Be happy for him', in her ear. Olivia put on a small smile and went back to eating her food.

As they left the Great Hall, Teddy pulled Olivia aside.

"Go on without us. We'll meet up with you in a few minutes", Teddy said to Todd and Ally. They walked away with a good notion of what was going on.

"Are you okay? You haven't said much today", Teddy said as they walked down an empty corridor.

Olivia smiled sadly, "I'm fine. I guess I just hadn't realized before that you'd be gone for such a long time. I'm going to really miss you!"

Teddy looked at her for a moment before reply, "Perhaps we should have started a relationship right before I was to leave."

Olivia nodded, "But I'm glad we did. I really like you, Teddy."

Teddy's face fell, "You know, you're making this harder for me to have to leave later tonight."

Olivia sighed, "I'm sorry! I'll stop. Actually, Teddy, I've been thinking a lot today and I think we should take a break while you're away. I mean, who knows what kind of girls you're going to meet during your travels. I don't want you to miss out on anything while you're gone. So, I guess this means we're done, for now at least."

By this point, tears were falling freely done Olivia's pale cheeks. Teddy's heart broke to see her cry like this and he pulled her close to him, brushing away the tears that were falling. He stroked her golden blonde hair as she cried into his chest. He did not want to leave her but he knew he had no choice. This was a journey he was meant to take alone.

Olivia pulled away from Teddy and grabbed his hand, "I think we should get back to Ally and Todd. I feel bad for hogging you all to myself. "

They walked slowly back up to the common room and found Todd and Ally sitting together on a couch. Ally looked up as they entered and noted Olivia's tear streaked face. She got up and pulled Olivia into a hug. Teddy could hear Ally muttering words of comfort into her friend's hair. Todd got up and hugged Teddy. Teddy was surprised but hugged his friend back.

"The girls were doing it so I thought we should, too!" Todd said. Teddy smiled and walked with Todd over to the couch.

"So, did you two break up?" Todd asked, trying to be subtle.

Teddy nodded and looked back at Olivia and Ally. The girls were now away from the portrait hole. Ally had her back to the boys and held on to Olivia's upper arms while she talked to her. Olivia was still crying, but not as much.

"Who broke up with whom?" Todd asked.

"I guess it was Olivia who broke up with me in the end. We both had sort of mentioned it but it was she who actually made the suggestion. "

Todd nodded and slung an arm around his friend, "You seem to be taking it well enough. I'm glad to see this seeing as how I'm bad for cheering anyone up. I always seem to just make things worse."

Teddy laughed, "That I know! Anyway, I guess I knew it would come to this in the end so I was prepared for it."

Todd nodded and looked at his clock, "Half an hour mate. Should we start to head down then?"

Teddy nodded and they got up. Todd motioned to Ally to follow them. Ally took a deep breath and gently pulled Olivia along. They walked silently down the hall. Anyone passing would have said that it was the most depressing party they had ever seen. Teddy entered the bathroom and checked the potion's status. It was nearly ready to be handled. Teddy drew a goblet from his bag. He wouldn't yet be able even to touch the potion, but he wanted to be ready. They all somberly watched the potion. Ten minutes were left before he would be gone. Olivia breathed in deeply and went over to Teddy. She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she backed away, tears were running more rapidly from her eyes. Teddy smiled sadly at her.

Ally was next to approach Teddy. She looked into his eyes for a moment before she hugged him.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. You'll look after yourself, won't you?" She asked.

Teddy nodded, "As best as I can!"

Ally smiled as tears started to form in her eyes. She gave Teddy a light kiss on the cheek and stepped back for Todd to say his goodbyes. Todd laughed as approached him.

"You are one crazy guy! Time traveling! Well, I'll miss you while you're away. Be sure to learn a few tricks from James, Sirius, and then the Weasley twins for me, will you?" Todd asked, his voice betraying his true feelings.

Teddy smiled, "Of course!"

The boys threw their arms about each other and hugged. Todd finally broke the hug and took Teddy's face between his palms. Teddy cocked an eyebrow, but before he could even ask, Todd was smashing his lips against Teddy's cheek.

Todd was grinning when he let go and backed away, "Well, the girls did it! So, how am I at kissing, mate?"

" You're a right, bloody fairy!" Teddy laughed. Todd only raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I'll take it the kiss was amazing and blew your mind then! Wow. I really must be amazing if just a kiss on the cheek was that mind blowing!" Todd said with a smirk. He winked in a seductive manner at Teddy. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Alright, what's the time?" He asked.

"One more minute!" Todd exclaimed. Olivia rushed over to Teddy and kissed him one last time. She pulled away and breathed in slowly. Teddy looked at the potion and watched as it started to let off a blue glow. He said goodbye to his friends as he dipped his goblet into the icy blue potion. He breathed it in and cleared his throat.

" Take me back to Remus Lupin's sixth year of Hogwarts!" Teddy spoke clearly and downed the potion immediately. He looked into his friends faces and smiled. He could feel the room dissolving around him. Something seemed to be pulling him back. A force was pushing against his chest. The room finally faded as the pulling became even stronger. Teddy found that the longer it went on, the harder it was to breath. He was beginning to think he'd suffocate before he could even make it to see his father. Just as he felt he was about to suffocate from all the pressure, it suddenly stopped.

Up until this point, he hadn't known his eyes had been shut. He opened them slowly to find that he was outside. He looked about his surroundings and was realized to see that he was indeed at Hogwarts. The castle was above him and he was standing at the edge of the lake. It was still bright outside but he knew it must be late day. According to the potion's instructions, he would be taken to the year he dictated and it would be exactly the same time as when he took the potion. Teddy looked about again. He was definitely five o'clock. He looked down at his clothes. He had remembered to put on school robes just before he left so he could blend in. He quickly changed the rest of his look. He let his hair darken and grow slightly longer so it just barely touched his shoulders. It was now dark, chocolate brown and completely straight. His eyes change to a brilliant green and his skin looked more tan. He gave himself a few more inches so that he now stood at five feet and ten inches. Teddy smiled and felt his heart pound as he made his way up to the castle. From this point on, he would be Theodore Temple.

--

A/N: Yay! I've finally got that out of my system. You have no idea how long I've wanted to write this bit!

So, what do you think? Review it!!


	12. Dumbledore!

A/N: Posting! Thanks for the comments! Its much appreciated. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot to do lately.

--

Teddy walked slowly up to the front steps of Hogwarts. The castle looked the same but it did not feel the same to be walking up to the door. Teddy knew that the inside of Hogwarts would look the same as well, but it would have a different feel. This was the Hogwarts he knew by sight, but he didn't quite know the atmosphere. There was a distinctly different feel to the younger building. Teddy wondered if he would be feeling this way if he didn't know that, just beyond those front doors, his father would be just waking to find a new day.

Teddy took in a deep breath, gathering courage to open the doors. He pulled at the handle and felt that the door seemed harder to pull open. He knew that it was only because of his state of mind and not actually because this door was in any way different from the one he had known. He opened the door wider and stepped inside. He was right. The inside of the castle looked exactly the same. Everything still looked obscenely old and slightly dusty. He took a good look around before he decided to continue into the castle. He shut the door behind him and walked forward toward the Great Hall. It also looked the same.

Looking down the hall, he found the changing staircase in exactly the same spot. He was somewhat surprised to find that he had thought it would have moved in the first place. Teddy brushed dark hair away from his eyes. He was going to have to get used to the length.

"Well, Theodore Temple, where to?" He said to himself, half just to hear his voice and half to get used to his new name. He took the steps carefully. He wasn't quite sure of the time and he didn't want to be spotted by anyone just yet. He walked up to the seventh floor and came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She huffed. Teddy smiled. She hadn't changed in the slightest bit. She was still just as impatient and huffy as usual.

"Well, are you going to give me the password or am I just going to have to wait on you all day?" She snapped.

Teddy groaned, "I don't know what the password is now. Umm... Fire lights?"

The Fat Lady shook her head.

"Well, it was worth a try. That's what it was a few hours ago..." Teddy muttered to himself as he walked away. He had another idea of where to stay. Now that he thought about it, this new idea seemed to have been a better option in the first place. After all, where would he have slept? He no longer had a bed in the Gryffindor dormitories. He might as well not even be a Gryffindor in this time. Teddy wondered how he was going to get a room and a house. He walked around a corridor three times and looked at a wall. Just as he had expected, a door appeared. He opened it and found a nice dormitory, complete with a dresser, bed, writing desk, nightstand, and a full bathroom. Teddy walked in and flopped onto the bed. It felt much softer than his old one. Teddy wondered if that was part of the magic of the Room of Requirements. He sunk under the covers and closed his eyes. He didn't want to fall asleep, he just wanted a little bit of relaxation before he went out and faced the new world he was in.

"Perhaps I should find Dumbledore and explain to him about the time traveling and how I need a place to stay. I probably won't need to be sorted again. I'm a true Gryffindor so it would just be pointless. Yes! That's what I'll do! I'll go find Dumbledore!" Teddy said, thinking aloud to himself. He hopped out of his bed and went out of his makeshift bedroom. He walked down the corridor, trying to think where he would find Professor Dumbledore. He walked to the Transfiguration room and found Dumbledore's office. Teddy knocked softly and listened as footsteps sounded behind it.

"May I help you, young man?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he opened the door. His blue eyes twinkled and Teddy smiled. He had never met Dumbledore in person before. He had to fight the urge to run up and hug the man he had heard so many wonderful things about.

"Professor Dumbledore, I was wandering if you could help me with an issue I have. Do you mind if we step into your office?" Teddy asked. He found it hard to look into those dazzling eyes as he talked to him. They seemed to have the same intensity as the sun.

He smiled, "Of course. Take a seat! Lemon drop?"

Teddy laughed. He could recall Harry telling him about Dumbledore's fascination with that Muggle candy.

" No thank you, sir."

"So, what was this issue that you wished to discuss with me?" He asked politely.

Teddy sighed, "I'm not from this time."

Dumbledore nodded, "I might have assumed not. For if you were, I would have surely seen you before. You couldn't have gone through almost all of your years at Hogwarts without having come into contact with me at least once. Well, are you going to tell me where you're from?"

Teddy stared, "Wow! You really are as brilliant as they say. Umm... I'm from 2024 and I'm in my sixth year of Hogwarts in that time. I'm in Gryffindor and both my parents were killed in a wizarding war. I've come back to meet them. My name is Teddy Lupin."

"Ah. So your father must be our very own Remus Lupin, if I am correct."

Teddy nodded, "Yes. What I really came to talk to you about was my housing situation. Is there anyway that I can stay in the Gryffindor tower? Right now I've made a home in the Room of Requirements. "

Dumbledore smiled, "You're a bright boy like your father. Yes. I can arrange that. It will be done by the end of the day. "

Teddy beamed at him and thanked him whole-heartedly. He turned to walk away.

"I suggest you go back to your room and get some rest. You look a bit worn from your travel. "

Teddy nodded and left the room. He was speechless from his encounter with Dumbledore. It was going to be one of those things he would never forget.

He walked back into his room and saw a chest in front of his bed. He opened it and found that there were clothes in it. He took out a comfortable looking pair of pajamas and changed into them. He was beginning to feel just how tired his body really was. As he got into bed, he felt content for the first time in weeks.

--

Okay, it's a bit short but I have a headache and don't want to continue writing. So, tell me what you guys think!

i have a little survey.

Teddy should have a relationship with:

1. Lily  
2. A made up character from another house  
3. A made up character from Gryffindor  
4. Someone's mother (ex: Susan Bones mom or something like that...)  
5. No one until the next era...Harry's era.

Okay, vote!! I can't say that I'll put him with who you suggest but I really want to know what you think. It might help me a little in my next updates. But then again, perhaps I will put him with the most popular vote. We'll see!


	13. Puppies!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They were much appreciated. And thanks for voting!

--

Waking up was harder than Teddy had expected. He rolled onto the floor and took a long look around the room. He was disoriented at first. The room he had woken up in was not at all familiar and he began to panic. Shortly, he remember that he had time traveled and was now in the past. This room was actually the Room of Requirements. Teddy paced the room, unsure of what to do. He had never time traveled before and didn't know how he was supposed to begin his day. He couldn't just very well go down to the Great Hall and have breakfast. Where would he sit? He no longer belonged to any of the houses.

Teddy stepped outside of the Room of Requirements. He was dressed and still unsure of where he should be headed. He walked down the corridor, staring at his feet. He could hear voices in the hall and he wanted to be sure to keep his head down so he wouldn't attract any attention.

"Whoa. Can you not see?" A boy yelped as Teddy accidentally walked into him from behind.

Teddy looked at the boy. He was short, chubby, and oddly familiar.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Teddy said as he quickly walked away. He sighed with relief when he was out of sight of the boy. He was glad the boy hadn't stopped him or wanted to talk with him.

"Mr. Temple?" An aged voice called.

Teddy thought it was being directed at him and it took him a moment to realize that it truly was. He had, of course, renamed himself Theodore Temple. And the only person that knew that name so far was...

Dumbledore smiled, "I thought you'd be wandering the halls. Well, I've set up an explanation for your arrival. If you'll follow me into my office, I'll tell you the story so you can memorize it."

Teddy grinned, "I'd like nothing better!"

"First, the most important information. As you know, your name is Theodore Temple from here on out. You were born and raised in England up until the coming of your first year of Hogwarts. Before you could start your first year here, your father was transferred to the states for his business. Your father is a muggle and your mother is a witch. You may making up your childhood memories, or you may wish to keep with the ones your already have. It's your choice. Now for the less important but not unimportant! You will not be lodging in the Room of Requirements any longer. As I am not a sorting hat, I can not place you in a house. We will have you sorted into a house at dinner tonight. It will make our story seem unquestionably real if the whole school sees you sorted. You will most likely be sorted into the same house that you belonged to in your time."

Teddy soaked in everything Dumbledore told him. This was the information he was to live by for quite a few weeks.

"What am I to do for the rest of the day?" Teddy asked as he was finally confident that he could not possible forget anything Dumbledore had just said.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "That is up to you, dear boy. Though if I were you, I should like to go and meet a few people. That's what you came to do in the first place, was it not?"

Dumbledore gave Teddy a curious wink before turning away and starting to hum. Teddy, after a few moments of unpleasant awkwardness, decided that this was his cue to leave the office. Teddy shuffled to the door.

"Your father can be found out on the grounds today, if my suspicions are correct."

Teddy looked back at Dumbledore. He eyes twinkled with a strange delight in the knowledge he had just shared. Teddy smiled and gave him a nod. He walked out of Dumbledore's office and into a boy.

"Yeesh! That's the second time this day, kid!" said the short, plump boy whom he had only recently bumped into earlier that day. Teddy squirmed.

"I'm sorry! Really I am!"

The boy shrugged, "What's your name? I don't believe I know it."

"I'm Theodore Temple", Teddy said, sounding casual as to hide the fact that this was a rehearsed answer.

"A pleasure to meet you! My name is Peter Pettigrew. Are you new?"

Teddy stared at him in disbelief, "Yes...I'm...wait, what?"

"Are you new?" Peter asked, eyeing him in confusion.

Teddy snapped out of his shock, "Yeah. I'm new. I just moved here two days ago."

Peter nodded and walked away. He didn't seem too interested in Teddy in the first place. Teddy watched him leave. He smiled. He had just run into his first Marauder.

Teddy walked slowly toward where he had seen Peter disappear. He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Slouching against the wall was none other than Severus Snape.

"What do you want?" Snape sneered at him. Teddy had been staring rather impolitely.

Teddy blushed, "Oh. I'm sorry. I just hadn't expected anyone to be standing there."

Snape rolled his eyes, "It's a corridor in Hogwarts. There's someone standing around every corner. That really shouldn't come of that much of a surprise. Then again, I don't think I've seen you before. Who are you?"

Teddy was a little taken aback by how Snape had just demanded him name, "Theodore Temple. I am new here. I've only just arrived two days ago."

Snape glared, "That would explain your lost expression. Have you nothing better to do than bother people who are minding their own business in the corridors?"

Teddy glared back, "Well, It's not as if I wanted to bother you. You're the one that talked to me in the first place."

Teddy walked down the corridor and away from Severus Snape.

"Hey Theodore!"

Teddy turned around and looked into Snape's inky, cruel eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

Teddy nodded and turned back the way he was headed. By this time, Peter would probably be impossible to track down. Teddy looked around every corner he came to. He went like this for thirty minutes before he gave up hope of running into the stocky little boy again. Teddy looked at a group of girls and suddenly came up with a new tactic. Harry had once told Teddy that Sirius had had quite a fan club.

"Excuse me ladies, do any of you happen to know where I could find Sirius Black?" Teddy asked innocently.

A girl with bright red hair answered, "Do I look like I care where that idiot is?"

Teddy sighed, "I'm sorry for asking."

The girl immediately frowned, "I'm so sorry! There I go just snapping at innocent strangers again! I'm very sorry, it's just that Sirius just makes me so mad sometimes! Him and his stupid sidekick!"

Teddy smiled, "They're probably quite the couple!"

The girl laughed, "Quite! Well, I guess you could probably find him in the library or down by the lake. That's his usual hang out spots."

Teddy grinned, "Thanks!"

He smiled as he walked away. Though he had picked the wrong girl to ask, it had still worked. He felt somewhat silly though because a few minutes later, he remembered that Dumbledore had told him that his father could be found by the lake. Teddy smacked himself mentally and opened the door leading to the grounds. Teddy slowed as he approached the lake. At the moment, he didn't have quite enough courage to speak to his father. He just wanted to observe him from afar. Teddy picked a nice tree to lean against and looked around for his dad. It didn't take long to spot him. Sirius was yelling and dancing about him with his arm thrown up in the air. James was sitting on the ground laughing and reading a book.

"Stop disturbing Moony, Padfoot! I need his brain in a few minutes", James said as he flipped through pages. "Aha! I found it. This spell should do nicely. Okay Moony! I'm ready! "

Teddy watched his father walk over to James. He bent down and took the book from him. He read the page and then seemed to ponder something.

"Well, I think the best way from this would just be to have Pads lure him out here. There's no better way really. But remember, I want no part of this!"

James rolled his eyes and sank to the ground, "You're no fun Moony. Say, how about you help us out. We need another person and you probably know all about our plans by now!"

Teddy was frozen to the tree he was leaning against. Did he just talk to him?

" Well, aren't you going to say anything?" James said, finally looking in Teddy's direction. Teddy stumbled forward.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spy!" He spluttered as he walked to the group.

James shrugged, "its okay. You don't look like a Slytherin! What house are you in anyway?"

James had been searching Teddy's outfit for some sign of a house.

"I don't belong to a house yet. I've only just moved here. I'll be sorted tonight. I really hope that I get into Gryffindor. It would be downright unbearable to have to live with a Slytherin!"

Sirius smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, "Ah! Already a true Gryffindor at heart! Even more so than old Moony here! "

Sirius pulled Moony towards him. Moony looked at Teddy.

"I'm sorry for my friends' manners. They haven't even introduced themselves or asked for your name! I'm Remus Lupin. This jerk right here is Sirius Black and this is James Potter. Who might you be?"

"I'm Theodore Lu--Temple!" Teddy said, recovering quickly.

" Well, Theodore Lutemple, It's nice to meet you!" James said, holding out his hand.

Teddy shook it and replied, "Its Temple. Just Temple."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him, "Well, if your going to hang with us...you have to go through a few tests."

Teddy sighed, "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Well, for starters, I would like to know just how trustable you are. I guess the first test will start once we find out what house you get into. Did you say that was tonight. At dinner, I am guessing?" James inquired.

Teddy smiled, "Yes. Don't worry. I have a strong feeling that I'll be either a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

Sirius smiled, "The two best houses! Ravenclaw has some of the hottest girls!"

James gave Sirius a high five, "Right you are, Pads! But back to what I was saying... I want to know what house you get in just to make sure we don't just go spilling all your secrets to a Slytherin. Although, if you did get into Slytherin, I guess we could possible be friends still. You just wouldn't get to be in the 'club'.

Remus sighed, "If we don't want to make Theodore late for his sorting, we had best leave now. Dinner is being served in five minutes."

Teddy stared at his dad. He still couldn't get over the fact that this was actually his father and he was actually talking to him. Teddy walked with them up to the castle. On the way, James gave him suggestion as to what he should think about while the sorting hat was on his head.

"It might be best to think about lions and bravery. Perhaps you might want to flex your muscles a bit too. Wait! The sorting hat might get the wrong idea by that and think that you're a conceited Slytherin. Yes, best just think about Gryffindor, lions and bravery!"

Teddy could only nod as the entered the Great Hall. He was slightly startled when he found everyone looking at him. Did he look that strange today? Teddy looked at them and then realized why they were staring. He was walking with a group of some of the most popular, sought after boys in Hogwarts. He smiled. His dad had been a part of this!

Teddy strolled forward as the group left him to sit at the Gryffindor table. James made a point to leave a seat open next to himself. Teddy smiled at him as he came up to the Dumbledore. Dumbledore stuck out his hand and shook Teddy's.

"Ready?"

Teddy nodded and took a seat on the stool that had been provided.

" As you all see, we have a new student. This boy's name is Theodore Temple. He has arrived at Hogwarts only two days ago. He will be in his sixth year here. I ask you all to greet him warmly and make him feel at home with us! "

As Dumbledore said this, he sat the sorting hat on Teddy's head. Teddy sat perfectly still, immediately forgetting everything James had suggested think about. His mind went completely blank.

"Ah, you are a very brave soul. A touch of mischief in you and disregard for rules. You seem faithful and trustworthy. Oh, and you're very bright. No doubt about that!"

"Gryffindor!"

Teddy got up from the stool quickly and went to James' reserved seat. James, Sirius and Remus all cheered and congratulated him as he sat down beside them. Peter looked at him without the slightest bit of interest.

Teddy grabbed a plate. He had a huge appetite from all the excitement he had just went through. For a moment, Teddy had feared the worst. The hat had described all the right traits of a Slytherin. Teddy had completely frozen underneath the hat as it was describing him. He had never really thought he was anything remotely like a Slytherin. Although, the hat had made him wonder for a minute. What would it really be like to be in Slytherin? He had shuddered later when he thought back to this momentary sign of weakness. Why had he even considered the thought? Was he mad?

Teddy shoved a bunch of food into his mouth, not even caring to taste it. He swallowed hard and refilled his mouth.

"Well Pads, looks like you've got competition! This one can eat like there's no tomorrow!" James remarked.

Sirius smiled, "Impressive! First test passed?"

"I guess that can be a test. Although, I think it should be best to warn Theodore before the next test. Congratulations mate!" Remus said.

Shoving another bite into his mouth, Teddy smiled. He finished the last bit of his food before deciding to get up from the table.

"Can one of you go with me? I have no idea what the password is to get into the house."

Remus got up, "I'll go. I think its time for my test!"

" Go easy on the boy, Moony!" Sirius called. "I like this one!"

Remus winked at him and walked away with Teddy.

"So, Teddy...Where are you from?"

Teddy sighed, "I'm from England. I moved to the states just before my first year here. My dad was transferred there. He's a muggle and works as a computer programmer. My mum is a witch. She told me dad straight out that she was a witch and he still loved her. "

Remus smirked, "Touching story! So, can you keep a secret?"

Teddy grinned, "With my life!"

Remus smiled, "Good. Then you should know that I'm actually gay."

Teddy frowned, "You're what?"

"Gay. G-A-Y, gay. I like blokes", Remus explained with a shrug. Teddy eyes him suspiciously before sighing.

"To each their own, I guess. When did you figure this out?" Teddy asked.

Remus grinned harder, "A few hours ago!"

Teddy frowned, "Only hours ago? Am I the first one you've told?"

Remus nodded, "You must promise not to tell. I'll be ridiculed forever! I'll never have a moment of peace. Just picture it, the golden boys' friend is gay! Doesn't that sound nice? Please don't tell anyone. It will ruin me!"

Teddy put a hand on his father's shoulders, "I don't know why it's such a bad thing, but you can trust in me not to tell anyone. Being gay can't be all that bad."

"Great answer! You passed!" Remus said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not actually gay. That was just to see if you could be trusted."

" Uh huh... sure!" Teddy teased.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I think you've just passed another test that Sirius was planning on giving you. You've learned the art of mocking and teasing. Great!"

Teddy heard the tone of sarcasm and smiled. He was beginning to become very fond of his father. He knew he would not be eager to leave when the time came.

" So, is there a big secret you want to tell me? After all, you wouldn't have tested me trust-ability if there was not. "

Remus nodded, "There is something I need to tell you, but we'll wait until Pads, Prongs and Wormtail are present. Then will come the hardest part, the initiation."

Teddy cocked his head but did not ask what was in store. Quite frankly, he would rather not know. They came up to the portrait of the fat lady and Remus gave her the password, which happened to be seeker. They walked into the common room and Teddy smiled. It felt like home already. He flopped onto a couch.

"Don't you want to see your room?" Remus asked, surprised.

Teddy nodded, "Yes, but how do I know which on it is?"

Remus smiled, "That's where I come in!"

Remus led Teddy up the Boys' staircase. He stopped just outside the third door. Teddy opened it and stepped inside. He already knew this room. It was the same room he had been staying in for six years already. He walked about the room. Nothing had changed other than the decoration the boys belonging to the dorm had put up. There were many posters of famous quidditch players above one bed. Another was surrounded by parchment and books. The farthest was the most tidy and nothing could really be guessed about the boy that lived there. Nothing was out to even speak for his personality. Perhaps he had none? The closest bed had muggle magazines laying all over it. All were open to some picture of a beautiful model. A few had been drawn on. Some sported thick, black ink mustaches while other had huge warts or large glasses. The bed between the one with quidditch stars and the one with books was completely empty. At the foot of that bed, there was a trunk. Teddy walked over to it and found "Theodore Temple" written at the top.

"This is mine!" Teddy gasped

"Yeah. This is me", Remus said, pointing at the bed with the books. "The magazines are Sirius. The posters are James and the other is Wormtail. He a rather neat boy. Neater than the rest of us, at least. "

Teddy grinned and hopped onto his bed, "I can't believe that you all are my roommates. Could I have gotten luckier?"

Remus smiled, "It wasn't luck, actually. Sirius and James went to Dumbledore just as we left and requested you as a roommate. Hose elves are rather quick around this school!"

Teddy nodded, "That I know! Just look at dinner! Which reminds me, I really should never eat that fast again. I was feeling sick as we walked up the stairs!"

"And with good reason! You ate like you life was depending on it. Have your parents been starving you?" Remus joked.

Sirius and James burst through the door, followed closely by Wormtail. Wormtail glanced at them all before going to his corner of the room and grabbing a dust cloth. Sirius hurtled into Teddy, knocking him off his feet. Sirius fell on top of Teddy onto the bed.

"Hello roomy!" He laughed.

"Sirius, get yourself off that boy. You'll kill him under your weight!" Remus joked.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he helped Teddy back up, "Have you told him yet?"

Remus shook his head, "If you remember, it was agreed that we would do it together."

"Well, let's get on with it. I can't wait much longer!" He whimpered and sat on the floor. Remus sat down beside him and James joined. Peter looked over and stumbled down to sit in the ring they were forming. Teddy took it as his turn to sit down and sat next to James and Peter on the floor.

"As I told you, I have something very important to tell you. You swear upon your life that you will never repeat it?" Remus asked seriously. His face had lost its usual cheerfulness.

"I swear!"

Remus sighed, "I'm a werewolf."

Teddy nodded, "Okay. I won't tell a soul!"

Remus eyed him and then laughed, "Well, you took that well!"

Sirius smiled, "Much better than I did. I denied it for a while, wouldn't even look at poor Moony! Oh yes, you should probably know our names. This is Moony, for obvious reasons. I'm Padfoot. This is Prongs, and he's Wormtail. In order to help Remus through the full moons, we became animagi. I am a black dog, Prongs is a stag, and Wormtail is rat. This bring us to you initiation. Close your eyes. Forget your surroundings, feel your animal instincts! It may take a few tries. Peter had to go about it five times. Only James got it his first."

Teddy did as he was told. He felt foolish at first trying to get in touch with his animal instincts. How in the world was he supposed to do that. He felt chills run up and down his arm and he opened his eyes.

"Try again! You seemed close!" Remus encouraged.

Teddy closed his eyes again and held his breathe. He started to notice different smells in the air. Had the always been there. He could detect the ammonia in the cleaner Peter had been using. He sniffed harder and smelled the pleasant aroma of musky wood and ginger. No doubt elements of one of the boys' colognes. Teddy opened his eyes to trace the smell.

"Aww! Your adorable!" Sirius said as he approached Teddy. Teddy was shocked to find how huge Sirius was. Teddy back away and heard to tap of claws on the ground. He looked down and found himself looking at two pairs of golden paws. He picked one up to make sure it was his. It moved, verifying that it truly was his own.

" Wow! You should see yourself. You are quite a cute pup!" Remus grinned as he picked up a mirror. He put it in from of Teddy. What Teddy saw reflected back at him shocked him. He saw a small golden puppy, most likely a lab, with his eyes. He concentrated and the puppy's eyes turned a deep brown.

"Whoa!" Remus said and dropped the mirror. "How did you do that?"

Teddy opened his mouth, "Bark bark bark!"

He stopped, dismayed. Why couldn't he speak? How did he get back out of this?"

Sirius laughed, "Just think about your normal self. Close your eyes again!"

Teddy did as he was told and when he opened them again, he was back to his original self, minus his clothes. Teddy hastily got dressed.

"Does that happen every time?" Teddy asked.

"Well duh! You don't see animal walking around in clothes now, do you?" James smirked. Sirius laughed.

"You make a cute puppy. But about those eyes..."

Teddy grinned and changed them to blue, "I'm a metamorphmagus!"

Remus gawked, "Do you have any idea how rare that is?"

Teddy nodded, "Rather! I've not found anyone like me yet."

Sirius stared openly at him, "Can you grow breasts?"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't believe how many times I've been asked that!"

" That was very crude and insensitive!" Remus said. Peter cracked a smile.

"Well I thought it was quite funny. Nice one, Pads!"

Sirius shrugged at both boys, "So can you?"

Teddy nodded, "Yes. If I really wanted to turn into a girl, I could! Though I've never found a reason to.

Sirius smiled wickedly, "Looks like you might be able to score a date to the dances after all, Peter! Just have Teddy turn into a girl!"

Peter turned red and walked away from the group. He began furiously cleaning his desk.

--

A/N: That's all for now!


	14. Two Blacks and A Quidditch Game

A/N: Thanks for the comments! Yeah, I know. I rushed the meeting and animagus stuff a bit. Sorry! I'm kinda impatient.

--

"Sorry. I don't think I'd feel comfortable going to any dance as any of your dates. I'm off limits boys! "Teddy said as he sank onto his bed. It felt good to be back in the Gryffindor house again.

Sirius sighed, "Man! There goes that plan! "

Teddy laughed and looked at his father. Remus was rolling his eyes at his friend. Teddy fought back the urge to go run over to him and wrap him in an intensely tight hug. He knew it would be awkward to do this to a boy had only just met. Perhaps after a few weeks he could do that. Did he even have a few weeks? Teddy felt the smile melt off his face. Now that things were getting good, the ever-nearing future seemed to be coming excessively fast. Teddy wished he could stop time and just stay here forever.

He looked over at James. It was true; Harry really did look identical to his father except for the eyes. James was fiddling with his shoestrings. His jet-black hair was falling over his eyes, the exact same way Harry's hair did. James pulled at the fraying ends of one lace. It unraveled slowly until it was nothing more than just a few random strings.

"Reparo", James muttered and the strings flew back together, twisting as they re-braided.

Teddy watched Sirius as he walked over to his bed. Sirius flopped onto it gracefully and sighed. He stretched his arms over his head and kicked off his shoes. He reached for the bottom of his shirt and slipped it off quickly, eager to be rid of it. Teddy studied Sirius' tan body. He memorized the muscles of Sirius' arms, chest, and stomach. Teddy tore of his own shirt and concentrated.

"Oh, please. As if we really need another Sirius Black walking around the school. One is plenty, maybe even too much. Change back! Quickly!" James teased.

Sirius studied Teddy, "Wow! I'm hot! If I were a girl, I'd date me in a heartbeat. Blimey, girls are lucky!"

Sirius circled Teddy, looking at himself.

"I think you've got my shoulders wrong. Mine are much more muscular than that! Take a look!" Sirius said as he turned around to show Teddy his back. Teddy examined it and then felt his shoulders start to broaden and grow. He strutted around the room, pretending to be Sirius.

"I'm sure gorgeous, aren't I? James, don't you think I'm hot?" Teddy said, admiring himself in Sirius' mirror. He put on a pout and turned to James.

"Most excellent, Theodore! If I didn't know any better, I would have mistaken you for Sirius!"

Sirius frowned, "I do not act like that! Plus, the boy is doing the pout all wrong. It's more in the eyes than the lips. See!"

Sirius pouted at James and then threw himself back onto his bed. Teddy changed back to his usual self.

"Who are you now?" James asked. Teddy looked at him, puzzled. Did he not recognize him? Teddy looked at himself in the mirror again. Teddy's eyes widened as he saw what had happened. Teddy had forgotten to change into Theodore. His real self was being reflected in the mirror.

Teddy turned back to James and walked towards him slowly. He sighed and sat down next to him. He motioned for the rest of the boys to follow. Sirius came back to join the circle and Remus scooted in closer. Peter dropped his rag, sensing the tense air, and took a seat next to Sirius.

"I think I have a bit of explaining to do. You see, I came here under a disguise. The boy you saw before wasn't me. It was just something I thought up to cover my identity. This is who I actually am. "

The boys studied Teddy. Peter was the first to speak up.

"You look a lot like Moony."

Teddy smiled, "Really? Well, I guess I should also tell you that my name is not actually Theodore then."

Remus frowned, "Then what is it?"

Teddy smiled, "its Teddy, which not short for Theodore. It's just Teddy."

"Nice to meet you, Teddy!" Sirius grinned and stuck out his hand. Teddy grabbed it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too!"

Teddy smiled, feeling closer to them now that they were actually using his name and getting to know the real him. He knew it still was not the right time to share his last name with then, though. It would be better to let them go on knowing him and Temple until he had really gotten to know them. Perhaps he would open up in a few weeks.

The boys walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Peter was following Sirius and James so closely that he looked like a growth coming off the side of James' left shoulder.

"Does he always do this?" Teddy asked Remus under his breathe.

Remus nodded sadly, "It's a bit pathetic. He can't go more than eight feet away from them. I expect he'd go through some sort of withdrawal if you restrained him while they walked away. Personally, I've always somewhat wanted to try that. I would bet quite a bit that he'd protest and fight back."

Teddy laughed, "Though I don't really know him well yet, I bet he would, too."

Remus chuckled as he took a seat next to Teddy. Teddy reached for a plate and began piling an assortment of food on it, not being very fussy as to what landed on his plate. He had never really been a picky eater. Teddy started devouring the food before him at an impressive rate.

"Look at Teddy! It's a wonder that the boy is just two pounds from transparency!" Sirius laughed. "I think he's beat me with his eating skills. I can't keep up!"

James dropped his jaw, "There are actually some living souls that can out eat the infamous Sirius Black? Teddy Temple, I tip my hat to you!"

Teddy smirked but continued eating. Morphing always spiked his appetite. He had once eaten his way through three courses of dinner and two desserts before being completely satisfied. Harry had stared at him in awe while Ginny had chastised Teddy for eating so fast and grossly. Teddy smiled at the memory and finally put down his fork. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and sighed in content. His stomach had been on the verge of devouring him from the inside out before they had gotten to the Great Hall.

"Well, I'm satisfyingly full. Anyone up for a game of quidditch?" Teddy asked.

"You play?" James inquired. His eyes had lit up and Teddy could see the aspiring star seeker shining through. James reminded him some much of his godfather. Perhaps a bit more cocky, but still very similar.

Teddy nodded, "Yes. I'm a keeper. From what I hear, you're an excellent seeker."

James raised his eyebrows, "Really. Well, I've always thought of myself as average. I'm sure there's someone out there that's better than me."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oh, who are you trying to kid? We all know how you gloat all day about being the best seeker this world has ever seen."

"See this face? One day it's going to be making me money. I'm going to be so famous when I grow up. Girls will pay money just to touch me arms!" Remus said, mocking James.

James glared, pulling back his fork and flinging food at Remus. Remus grimaced as the food his chest. He took out his wand and quickly cleaned it off.

"Wow! Real mature, Prongs!" Remus muttered.

"I could say the same about you...,"James muttered back. Remus laughed and got up from the table.

"So, weren't we talking about a quidditch match? I'm game if we can get other people to join!" Remus said to Teddy. James put his hand in the air, signaling that he was in as well. Sirius decided to join under the condition that he got to be a Beater. Peter joined, also requesting to be a Beater. They were both given the position and Sirius left to find two other boys who wanted to play quidditch and wouldn't mind being Chasers. Teddy walked down to the pitch with James and his father. Peter had decided to stay back and help Sirius find the boys. Teddy watched James' excited prancing as they walked down to the pitch. He had a feeling that if any girls had been outside, James would have appeared laid back and unhurried. At the moment, his excitement was leaking through into his normal strut. Teddy followed James beside Remus. Remus was staring off into the distance, apparently lost in thought. At the moment, Teddy would have paid anything to hear his father's thoughts. He wanted so badly to get inside Remus' head, but more than anything, he just wanted Remus to like him. Teddy could even begin to fathom how horrible it would be to have his father hate him.

"What are you thinking about?" Remus asked, looking at Teddy's face. Teddy shrugged.

With a low sigh, he said, "I can't seem to stop my brain today. A million thoughts are racing through it at a thousand miles per minute. "

Remus nodded, "I think I have the same problem today. Luckily, I know just the cure! A good, hard, tiring game of quidditch!"

Teddy smiled, appreciating Remus' light heartedness. They walked onto the quidditch pitch and sat down on the grass, waiting for Peter, Sirius and two other boys.

"I don't have a broom!" Teddy exclaimed, just now remembering that he hadn't brought his with him to this time.

James shrugged, "You can have my other broom. It's very nice. A little old, but still works excellently."

"Thanks mate!" Teddy grinned, sighing with relief. He looked up at the castle and saw a small group coming toward the pitch. Sirius had brought with him a small, blonde boy, a tall, dark skinned boy, and a petite, brunette girl. Sirius had his arm around the girl's shoulders and was talking to her as they approached.

"Well, what are you just sitting around for? Let's play!" Sirius barked.

James flicked his wand in the air, "Accio broomsticks!"

A few seconds pause before the sound of something speeding through the air towards them reached all their ears. A broomstick flew into Teddy's hand. He examined the wood. He could tell it had been well used. The broom showed signs of ages yet it still looks to be in excellent condition. They mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground. Teddy zoomed over to his goal post. Remus, the girl, the dark skinned boy and Sirius formed one team. Peter, Teddy, James, and the blonde boy formed the other. Remus and Teddy were both Keepers. Sirius and Peter were Beaters. James and Gerund, the dark boy, were Seekers. Melissa and Patrick were the Chasers. James let a snitch go and released a single bludger. The game started and everyone became alert.

As it turned out, the girl, Melissa, was a decent Chaser. Teddy had quite a time blocking her attempts at scoring. At the other end, his father seemed to be having it just as hard. Patrick was a rather tricky player. Teddy was so busy watching the game at one point that he completely missed Melissa flying toward the net and scoring through his left goal. James flew like a bullet through the air. Everyone watched as he pulled out of a painful dive, the snitch firmly secured in his outstretched left hand. Teddy cheered. His team had won by 40 points. Teddy shook hands with Melissa.

"You put on quite a game!" Teddy complimented her. She blushed and told Teddy that he was remarkable Keeper. Remus seconded her opinion. Teddy smiled and went over to congratulate James and further inflate his head.

--

A/N: Question, complaints, reviews…doesn't matter which, just hit that blue button!


	15. My Dad Is

A/N: Wow... I half expected to find flaming torches and angry threats when I came back. Hmm. Seems I have tame readers. So, I'm sorry it took so long to get back to the story. I had no motivation as school ended. But now it's summer time! Updates will be coming frequently from now on. Maybe even multiple times a day if you're really lucky. Oh yeah…Thanks for the reviews!! But enough of my ramblings. Story time in 3...2...1!

--

Remus walked over to James and Teddy. He gave Teddy a warning glance as Teddy opened his mouth to dish out yet another complement.

"No more, please! He might float away if you inflate that poor boy's head any further!" Remus groaned. "Lord knows we would never want anything like that to happen to our dear friend now, would we?"

Teddy smiled sheepishly and kept his mouth shut. Remus put an arm around Teddy's shoulders and pulled him away from the group.

"Quit sucking up. You're already in the group and we all like you well enough, you have nothing to worry about. If you keep at the rate you're going, you'll soon be sounding like Peter!" Remus joked.

Teddy sighed, "Sorry. It's just that James really is a fantastic Seeker. I've never seen anyone as good as him before."

Remus nodded, "He is quite good, isn't he? Well, from now on, try keeping that opinion hidden from him. He gloats for hours if you're not careful with what you say. "

Teddy sighed. He would have to try and remember that. As it was, it seemed that the damage was already done. James was practically glowing by the time Remus and Teddy rejoined the group. Remus nudged Teddy and pointed at Sirius. Sirius was in the middle of snogging Melissa.

" So predictable! That's Padfoot's favorite activity. As I hear, the girls seem to like it as well. It sick, really! He has a fan club. They follow him closely. I like to refer to them as the Sirius-o-pedias. They really are like walking, breathing encyclopedias that are all about Sirius Black. I think they have secret hiding places because there are some things that they know that no one other than I know. For example, Sirius pretends to be completely afraid of spider. I really don't know why he does this, but he does. Up until last year, no one knew it was an act except me. After a while, the Sirius-o-pedias added this fact toe their book. I swear the girls have spies!"

Teddy chuckled as they started to walk back up to the castle. James was gliding gracefully back up the stairs. He was in full strut by the time they reached the doors.

"Oh great! We'll never hear the end of it tonight!" Remus sighed dramatically.

Teddy wrinkled his brow, "Sorry..."

Remus studied hi face, "It's quite alright! It's not as if you knew. We'll just have to be extra careful that it does not happen again!"

Teddy nodded and followed Remus into the Great Hall. They had made it back up to the castle just in time for dinner.

Teddy plopped onto the Gryffindor bench next to his father. He grabbed at food, not even caring what ended up on his plate. When he was hungry, he was never really picky about what went into his stomach just so long as something did. Teddy's stomach groaned loudly.

"Shush! I'm working on it! See?!" Teddy hissed at his stomach.

"I'm not sure it can see anything. You see, your stomach has no eyes", Peter stated.

Teddy cocked his head slightly, "Are you serious?"

"Oh, completely! If you don't believe me, check for yourself!"

Teddy laughed and slowly pulled up the front of his shirt, "Speak for yourself. Mine has eyes!"

Peter leaned across the table and stared blankly at Teddy's stomach. On his stomach, there was a pair of light brown eyes. They didn't seem to be able to see for they stared straight ahead and didn't move. Peter took in a deep breath and sat back on his bench.

"How did you-" Peter started to ask but then stopped. He shook his head violently, "Must be seeing things. Better eat something."

Teddy mouth twisted as he tried to bite back an evil grin. Remus nudged him lightly with his elbow and leaned closer to whisper.

"It's not nice to mess with people's minds!"

Teddy let a grin play across his face. He noticed for the first time that all the Gryffindors around him were all staring at his stomach in disbelief. Teddy looked down and saw that the eyes had vanished. He had lost his concentration when he had tried to keep from laughing. Teddy lowered his shirt and let his attention be drawn away by his food. He heard James explaining to a few girls sitting next to him about him being a metamorphmagus. The girls squealed excitedly and asked more questions about Teddy.

Teddy took a few giant bites of food as he listened to the muttering going on at the table. Everyone was busy talking about Teddy's stomach's eyes. Teddy smiled as he swallowed down his last bite and got up from the table. He walked out of the Great Hall and took to the staircase. He jumped over every other step. Teddy slowed down and listened. It sounded as if he were being followed. Teddy turned around and saw a red headed girl approaching him.

"That wasn't funny, what you did at dinner. You were rather like Potter, using your abilities to tease others. "

Teddy frowned," I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Lily Evans."

Teddy smiled, "Oh! Should have known. I believe we've already met."

"Have we?" She asked, looking Teddy up and down.

Teddy smiled, "Yes. I asked you if you knew where Sirius Black was."

Lily nodded, "Oh yes. I suppose this is how you actually look. Or is this just another disguise?"

"No. It's all me. See! No more eyes!" Teddy said lifting his shirt. He patted his stomach were the eyes had once been.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm glad to see you're no longer a freak of nature."

Lilly began walking and Teddy followed her. They were both on their way to the common room. They stopped in front of the portrait and Lily turned to Teddy.

"They change the password every few days. You're lucky I left at the same time you did because I doubt you know the password. "

Teddy smirked, "Oh really? Codswallop!"

Lily raised her eyebrows, "I'm surprised! I really didn't think you would know."

Teddy shrugged, "I'm friends with Remus Lupin so I know these things."

They both climbed through the portrait hole and into the empty common room. Every Gryffindor was still at the Great Hall, eating their dinners at normal speeds.

"I forgot about Remus", Lily said as she sank into a chair. "You know, you kind of look like him, if this really is your own face. I've only just realized that."

Teddy nodded, "So I've heard."

Lily smiled, "You should be happy about it. He's a nice looking boy. He's also pretty smart. I really don't know why he hangs around Potter and Black. He could do so much better."

"Actually, they're not that bad. You should give them a shot. They really are rather entertaining."

Lily sighed, "Subject change! You and Remus. Are you related at all?"

Teddy hesitated, "No."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "That's not what you were about to say, was it?"

Teddy looked away from Lily. He would have to learn to lie better to her. Perhaps his eyes gave it away.

"No."

Lily smiled, "Does Remus know this?"

Teddy looked quickly back at Lily.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him if you don't want me to. How are you related?"

Teddy sank deep into his chair and sighed, "I'm not sure you'd believe."

Lily smiled, "Try me!"

"Remus Lupin is my dad."

Lily looked away and then nodded, "So why are you here?"

Teddy smiled to himself, "I wanted to see what he was like."

Lily looked back at Teddy and frowned, "You mean when he was younger? Why didn't you just ask him? I'm sure he would have told you stories or something. I mean, he doesn't exactly have anything to hide from his own kid. Or did you just want to experience him first hand?"

Teddy nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

Lily could see Teddy starting to close up and decided it was better not to ask questions. If he didn't want her to know, then she would pressure him into telling. Just then, the portrait hole swung open and in walked a few Gryffindors. Lily eyed Teddy and he understood that she wanted to finish this conversation again some other time. Teddy nodded and got up from his chair. Just as he was about to walk up the steps to his dormitory, Sirius called his name.

"Where you goin' Teddy Bear?" Sirius called.

Teddy turned around and walked to where Sirius and James were standing.

"That was a pretty nice trick you played at lunch. It got half the table talking!" Sirius laughed as he thumped Teddy's shoulders.

James caught sight of Lily and made his way over to her. Teddy decided not to watch.

"So, where's Remus?" Teddy asked Sirius.

"Remmy? Umm...I think I saw him with Peter last. He was trying to explain that you didn't really have eyes coming out of your stomach. Old Wormtail wouldn't believe a word of it. Kept saying that he knew what he saw and that he saw the chocolate eyes. Rather thick that one!" Sirius sighed.

Teddy grinned and crossed the room to the staircase. Sirius followed him up the stairs.

"Tiring day, wasn't it?" Sirius said and he threw himself at his bed. In the process of flying onto his bed, Sirius had somehow managed to lose his shirt. Teddy eyed him.

"How'd you do that?" Teddy asked, his brow furrowed with amusement and confusion.

"Practice!" Sirius grinned devilishly.

Teddy rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed on his back. He looked up at the ceiling and breathed in deeply. He felt his hair creeping down his chin. He looked at it and wasn't surprised to see it was dark brown. Sirius watched Teddy from his bed.

"Nice color. But I think you need to change your eyes. They'd look better if they were dark blue. " Sirius commented.

Teddy concentrated on a beautiful, deep, marbled blue. He looked over at Sirius.

"Knock out! Did I call it or what?!" Sirius smirked. The door opened and Remus walked into the room. Sirius quickly got up from his bed and pranced over to Remus. Remus lifted an eyebrow and took a step backward. Sirius smiled widely before engulfing Remus in a tight hug. Sirius let go and backed away laughing.

"What was that for?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Free hug day! Teddy, your next!" Sirius went over to Teddy's bed and yanked him out of it. Once Teddy was on his feet, Sirius wrapped his arm around him in another tight hug. Sirius eyed Moony and decided to left his hand drop lower onto Teddy's hips. Teddy pushed away from Sirius quickly.

"What the-"

"Hey! No bad language!" Sirius scolded jokingly.

Remus sighed, "I swear if it weren't for all the girls, I really would think you were gay."

Sirius lifted an eyebrow, "Who ever said I wasn't? You see, Teddy is actually my boyfriend!"

He said this as he pulled Teddy towards him. He wrapped an arm around Teddy's waist and smiled gleefully at Remus. Remus looked between the two and laughed. Teddy was fidgeting as Sirius squeezed his torso. Sirius looked at Teddy dejectedly.

"What's wrong Bear? Am I not good enough for you?" Sirius said with a fake pout. Teddy rolled his eyes and shoved Sirius away. Sirius cracked one of his dazzling grins and threw himself back onto his bed. Remus looked from him to Teddy. With a smile, he went over to where Teddy was now sitting. He took a seat on the end of the bed.

"Is he always like that?" Teddy asked Remus.

Remus laughed, "Ever since the first time I met him! Don't worry. He'll have a new boyfriend within a week. I was last week's boyfriend. Have fun! "

Teddy's eye bulged, "A week?"

Remus laughed and walked over to his own bed. He flopped down on it and grabbed a book from his nightstand. He leafed through the pages until he came to his hidden bookmark. He dropped the makeshift bookmark on his nightstand and began to read.

"Yes, a week! A wonderful, glorious week with me!" Sirius chuckled. He got up from his stomach and crossed the room to Teddy's bed. "I liked your hair better when it was lighter. "

Remus looked up from his book and watch Sirius pestering Teddy. He smiled and then sighed, "Alright! I think the poor boy has had enough."

Sirius pouted, "Oh, alright. Sorry. That was my own test! Hope you liked it! You passed!"

Teddy groaned, "I don't think I like these test. What exactly was that supposed to be testing?"

Sirius looked thoughtful before he answered, "You know... I'm not quite sure. Your fun-ness? Yes! That's it! You just barely passed. Might want to work on that or you'll end up like boring old Moony reading his book over there. Please tell me that it not a school book..."

Remus rolled his eyes, "You might do with a little studying, you know."

Sirius sighed, "When pink monkey grow wings and circle around your head, I'll crack a book!"

James entered the room and looked at Remus.

"No flying, pink monkeys! Sirius, want to join on a little walk around the lake? I hear there has been a spotting of the Giant Squid!"

Sirius flung himself off his bed and quickly pulled on a shirt over his head. He raced out of the room, pulling James along after him.

Remus put him bookmark in his book and set it down on his nightstand. He got up and sat on the end Teddy's bed.

"I think you have something to tell me", Remus said softly.

Teddy felt his eyes grew wider. He tried to hide this by looking away from Remus. He stared intently at his pillow.

"Like what?"

"Our relation. I accidentally overheard you talking to Lily. I didn't want to say anything about it until we were alone. Am I actually your dad?"

Teddy nodded silently. He didn't have the nerve yet to look at Remus' face. He felt a hand close on his shoulder and he looked at it. He followed the hand up the arm and onto it's owners face. Remus was smiling. Teddy felt his heart sink. He didn't believe him.

"I'm serious. You really are my dad. I came back here to meet you."

Remus nodded, "Okay. I think I can believe you. I'm in a little shock right now but I think I can. A little time, okay?"

Teddy nodded and hugged him tightly. Remus laughed and hugged him back.

--

A/N: You know the drill… Review it!


	16. Slips, Cuts, and Potions

**A/N**: It feels good to be writing again. Unfortunately, the Marauder Era is coming to a close soon. Only a few more updates in that time period.

Okay, now to answer some question!

**How long do you think this fic will be?** I don't really know. I think quite long. I'm nowhere close in the plot to where I want to stop. I have at least another era to visit. And perhaps something more! ;)

**I think Teddy should have a relationship with one of Lily's friends in Gryffindor.** Maybe a small thing if any at all. Thanks for the suggestion, Little Miss Mischief!

--

Teddy threw on a pair of tennis shoes as he woke up. He was late for breakfast and if he didn't hurry, he'd be late for his first class. He was to have Potions first and then Charms. He was looking forward to Potions for the first time in his life. He had heard Harry once speak of Professor Slughorn and in Teddy's opinion; he didn't seem all that bad for a Potions teacher.

Teddy pulled his a shirt over his head and pulled on a pair of dark washed jeans. He grabbed his cloak as he sped out the door and down the spiraling staircase. He didn't bother looking about the common room. He knew no one would be in there. Everyone was down in the Great Hall finishing their breakfasts. Teddy glanced at his watch. It looked like he would have to go without breakfast today. Classes would be starting in exactly fifteen minutes. Teddy knew that was just enough time to get down to the Potions dungeon, grab a seat, and pull out all the things that were necessary for class that day.

He drew in a deep breath and began to sprint down the hallway. He knew he would be given a detention if the wrong teacher caught him. He rounded a corner a little too quickly and lost his balance, crashing into a suit of armor. It toppled over and the helmet rolled across the hallway.

"Not now. I really don't have time for this!" Teddy groaned as he chased the helmet. He ran quickly after it as it approached the staircases. He stopped as a foot landed on top of the helmet, stopping just as it came to the top step. Teddy looked up at the person's face.

"Getting into trouble? I see James is rubbing off on you."

Lily picked up the helmet and handed it to Teddy. He took it quickly and dashed back down the corridor. Lily walked quickly after him.

"Wow! The whole suit! What were you doing?"

Teddy pushed the suit of armor back up onto the wall and placed the helmet on top. He made sure it was steady before he turned his attention to Lily.

"I was running because if you haven't yet realized, I'm running a little late today."

Lily smiled, "You'll get to class on time. Don't worry. If you are late, you'll come in with me. If you're with me, you won't get into any trouble at all. Professor Slughorn loves me. "

"I'd still rather not be late so I think I'm going to go now. See you in class!"

Lily caught his arm before he could run off again.

"Well, if you're going to leave now, at least let me fix you. You're a mess! Honestly, didn't your mother ever teach you to dress yourself?" Lily protested as she began to straighten out his clothes.

"No, she didn't. Now can I please go?" Teddy asked as Lily finished adjusting his shirt.

"What do you mean your mother never taught you to dress yourself?" Lily demanded.

Teddy sighed as he picked up his school bag, "She wasn't exactly there, alright? I'm going now. You've already cost me four minutes."

Teddy dashed down the corridor leaving a dumbstruck Lily in his absence. Teddy knew he hadn't been very kind to Lily but he'd apologize later. At the moment, he was more focused on getting to class on time than being polite and civil. Manners were for people that had all the time in the world.

He skipped down the steps until he was finally down in the dungeon. Teddy found Sirius waving him to a seat. Teddy quickly took it and began taking out his books. He had just set up his cauldron when the door opened and out walked an unusually large man. Teddy looked at him curiously, taking him all in. Professor Slughorn moved to the front of the classroom and looked at his students.

The door to the dungeon opened loudly and everyone looked to the door. Lily stepped in casually and walked to an empty seat. As she passed, she looked coolly at Teddy. Teddy ignored her gaze. Now wasn't the time for apologies either. Professor Slughorn waited for Lily to take her seat before he began to speak.

"Today we will be learning the art and science of making the perfect healing potion for simple cuts. This potion is..."

"Looks like you picked a good day to join our class. Why are you bleeding?" Sirius asked, whispering to Teddy as Professor Slughorn went on to talk about the potion and give instruction on how to make it,

"I was running to class and I slipped and crashed into a suit of armor."

James laughed, "Ouch! I've down that before! What was the icy look from Lily for?"

Teddy sighed, "She was fixing my clothes and making me even more late so I kind of snapped at her. I'll have to go apologize later."

James nodded, "You should."

Professor Slughorn stopped talking, indicating that they were now free to get up and get the ingredients that they needed. Teddy got down from his stool and crossed the classroom. He gathered the ingredients he needed and walked back to his cauldron. On his way to his seat, he saw a familiar face. Severus Snape was walking in his direction, paying absolutely no attention to him. His head was bent over and he looked at the ground as he walked, his hair making a curtain around his face. Teddy skirted around him just in time to avoid being hit.

"Stupid git. Probably can't see anything through that greasy mat of hair, if you can even call that stuff hair", James cringed.

Teddy got to work on his potion. He looked at the board and was relieved to find that this was a relatively easy potion to make.

"I think that cut is a little worse than it first appeared", Remus said as he looked at Teddy's arm. Fresh blood was now running down Teddy's arm in an endless flow. "You might want to do something about that."

Teddy nodded, "I'll make my potion and then use a little for the cut."

Teddy began stirring ingredients into his cauldron. A purple mixture started to form as the potion heated up. Teddy added a few last ingredients and watched the potion go clear. He checked his book to make sure this was how the potion was supposed to look. The book said the potion would look and have the same consistency of water. Teddy stirred the liquid. It seemed to be fine.

Professor Slughorn worked his way around the room, pausing every once in a while the give a few pointers. He stopped at Teddy's potion and looked over his shoulder.

"Nice work, Mr. Temple! Put some in a vile and leave it on my desk. Ten point to Gryffindor!"

Teddy nodded and poured some of the liquid into a vile. He took it over to Slughorn's desk and then returned to his potion. Remus was looking into his cauldron.

"I think it should be fine to use on your cut. Nicely done. Seems you have a knack for Potions. "

Teddy shrugged, "I've picked up a little from my friends back home. I'm not actually that great at it."

"Stop with the modesty! You've beat even Lily! See, she's still working at hers!"

Teddy didn't bother to argue with Sirius. He looked over to see Lily furiously working to get her potion done quickly. Teddy smiled as he dipped his stirring rod into his potion. He got enough on the rod to cover his cut. He placed the potion on his cut and watched. He felt the cold, wet potion seeping into his cut. It was actually rather refreshing. His skin started to knit itself back together, clearing away all the blood as it did so. Teddy touched his skin where the cut had been. It was still cool from the potion.

--

**A/N**: Ok, that's all for now. Sorry it's so short. I'll have something longer the next time I update. Review away or Sirius will develop a crush on Teddy and I'll have no choice but to put the two gorgeous boys together. Go ahead, push the review button!


End file.
